i hate you
by Kyore
Summary: je te hais: se sont les derniers mots que duo a prononcé a heero .. aujourd'hui ils ont 18ans et sont dans le meme internat. [TERMINEE]
1. les retrouvailles

**auteur: **lylo

**email: **alexs12hotmail.fr

**disclaimer: **ils sont pas a moi... (c'est triste a dire --)

et avant de commencer: c'est ma premiere fic' alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :)

**CHAPITRE 1**

a travers les volets mal fermés, se glissa quelques rayons de soleil, reveillant l'habitant de la petite chambre noir et blanche..

une voix feminine se fit entendre vers la porte, et une tete se glissa dans l'entrebaillement :

"duo?"

"hmmm..."

un long soupir negatif, signifiant qu'il fallait le laisser dormir, mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire :

"duo! debout sinon je viens te chatouiller! dans 20minutes tu dois etre a la gare, et ton sac n'est meme pas fait.."

duo craignait les chatouilles, et pour le reveiller il n'y avait pas mieux.

Le voyant enfin ouvrir doucement les yeux et sourire elle sortit et referma la porte doucement derriere elle.

le dénomé duo se leva lentement, et regarda a coté de son lit, un sac et une pile de vetements etaient eparpillés par terre, il soupira et se baissa pour fourrer vite fait les habits dans le grand sac noir, et le ferma de force; dans quelques heures avait lieu la rentrée ,et il allait passé son année en internat, son lycée etant trop loin de chez lui.

il attrapa rapidement un debardeur noir et un jean un peu large abimés sur les cuisses, puis se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.

il se glissa lentement sous l'eau chaude; et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard; Quans le voix feminine se fit de nouveau entendre, pour lui dire qu'ils devaient partir il etait habillé et ses cheveux etait nattés jusqu'a ses hanches quelques meches s'en echappant entourant son visage d'ange aux yeux amethystes, oh oui il etait beau, et duo le savait du haut de ses 18ans il etait le garcon le plus connu de son lycée, comptant 2000 personnes, ils etait demandé et aimé mais un probleme restait il etait gay et personne ne le savait, et puis il y avait ce garcon son ennemi , garcon pour lequel il vouait une haine depuis ses 13ans; malgrès que les raisons restent secretes tous le monde dans le lycée c'etait rangé du coté de duo, et surtout hilde sa cousine, et quatre son meilleur ami et demi frere...

**flash back duo a 15ans**

**POV duo**

qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui? je n'aime pas son regard froid et dur on dirait qu'il porte tout le malheur du monde sur le dos, mais il n'y connait rien ce n'est qu'un garcon pourri gaté par sa famille, et puis il devrait arréter de me regarder comme ca, ca va mal finir ...

"duo!"

"oui quatre?"

"arrete de regarder heero comme ca! en plus tout le monde le deteste sans aucune raison, tout ca parce que toi tu ne l'aime pas..."

"quatre fais moi plaisir s'il te plait"

"quoi?"

"ne te mele pas de cette histoire, tu ne connais pas tout..."

"il ne tient qu'a toi de m'expliquer"

"pas aujourd'hui ;Maintenant si tu prefere allez le voir vas y, rien ne te retiens!"

quatre soupira, il avait eu plusieurs fois cette conversation.

"tu sais très bien que je resterai avec toi alors arrete"

duo sourit et tappa amicalement dans le dos de quatre

"merci kit kat"

"duo... arrete de m'appeler comme ca je n'ai plus deux ans..."

"oui oui..."

duo lanca un dernier ragard a heero : oui tout le monde le detestait sans raison et alors? il avait enfin sa vengance...puis ils partirent tout les deux rejoindre leur classe.

**fin flash back.**

"duo! depeche toi!"

"oui hilde j'arrive!"

il attrapa son sac son portable, et suivit sa cousine de 19ans hors du petit appartement: direction la gare et l'internat.

"enfin la rentré quatre me manqué..."

hilde sourit, duo etait la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui aimé la rentrée, duo lui continuait sur sa lancé.

"...et l'internat a moi les conneries, les sorties nocturnes en douce, les batailles d'oreiller et tout ca..."

"duo... je dois te rappeler que tu vas au lycée pour travailler!"

duo lanca son plus beau et convaincant sourire, le plus sincere de tous les sourires existant:

"hildi je travaille bien je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire plus"

et voila une qualité de plus, duo ne travailler pas, mais il etait brillant naturellement, et ces notes excellente le montraient, la seule chose qui lui etait reprochés etait son manque d'attention car duo etait d'un naturel enjoué et pas du tout timide, il allait vers les autres et etait très sociable il aimait bouger et rire et non pas rester assis a ecouter les profs!

hilde et duo arriverent rapidement a la gare ou duo dit aurevoir a sa cousine qui rentrée a la fac et donc ne commencait les cours qu'un mois après lui.

il s'assit sur un siege et posa son sac a coté de lui, dans une heure il serait a marseille et rejoindrais son lycée il saurait enfin avec qui il allait partager sa chambre, il esperait tomber encore avec quatre vu que tous les deux etaient en sport etude hand-ball.

un garcon environ 18ans, les cheveux chocolat coupés asymetriquement devant les yeux , des yeux bleu,cobalt, un regard profond mais froid ...se regardait dans la glace en bas de pijamas, ca y c'etait la rentrée, qu'elle merde comme il pensait, qu'elle horreur de devoir retourner en internat, et devoir passer une année comme les autres : seul comme si il avait essayait de tués tous ceux qui s'approchaient, enfin encore aurait il fallu que quelques s'approche...

il attrapa tranquillement un jean noir et un tee shirt blanc classique, s'habilla rapidement ne se coiffant pas a quoi bon, il attrapa son sac a dos contenant quelques affaires et sortit en courant de la maison, sans un bruit il ne voulait pas voir son frere enfin, de tout facon son frere l'ignorait donc bon, il courut longtemps jusqu'a attraper son bus et sauta dedans, son lycée et internat se trouver a une demi heure a marseille, il ne voulait pas le revoir; il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde le fuyait mais il avait la vague idées que cela venait de cet américain natté... duo le detestait, et il lui rendait bien meme si il ne savait pas d'ou venait cette haine contre lui, il etait habitué a la solitude et c'etait renfermé sur lui meme, ce qui lui donnait chaque année une chambre seul en internat, et ses cours il les passait a travailler ainsi que le peu de temps qu'il avait a lui, esperant integrer une fac reconnu et partir loin de tous ces gens pour recommencer une nouvelle vie...

pour se detendre il chanta tout doucement pour que personne ne l'entende.. quelques paroles qu'il conaissait depuis son enfance sans savoir d'ou:

_** je continus a avancer dans le noir**_

_**sans toi je suis perdu je prefere ne plus rien voir..**_

_**plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tout les tort**_

_**mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serve encore**_

_**j'ai plus envie de me faire croire que je garde l'espoir **_

_**a suivre ...**_

_**voilou...**_


	2. un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

**auteur**: lylo

**e-mail:** alexs12hotmail.fr

**disclaimer**: tout a moi..

(oui bien sur)

oui oui je le jure -leve la main-

(hmhm...-tappe lylo-)

Aïeee okay j'avous persos pas a moi.. :'(

**couple:** ahahaha vous aimeriez savoir:p

**genre:** romance et pis je sais pas trop

**commentaire:** je sais pas du tout ou va m'enmener cette fanfic mais je promets de la finir (je sais pas pourquoi je le dis mais bon lol jtrouvais ca important de le preciser) meme si je dois y metre plusieurs annees (j'espere pas mdr) et j'ai oublié de preciser dans l'autre chapitre ainsi que pour tout les prochain chapitre que les deux phrases

"_plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tout les tort_

_mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serve encore"_

utiliser dans la chanson que chante heero sont emprunté a "c'est ma faute" de kyo qui est mangifique )

et enfin merci a **Marnie02, Noan, Iroko, Didilove37, Nass, et ma Panda **:p pour vos review!

et merci a **Huhu** ma béta :p pour corriger ce chapitre :)

entre " - " les pensées des personnages.

place au deuxieme chapitre!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: un malheur n'arrive jamais seul.**

* * *

Duo était assis et révasser tout en repensant aux années passées...

-houla je pense comme un vieux moi, faut que je me reprenne!-

Il se laissa néanmois entrainer dans ses souvenirs... lui et sa rencontre avec Quatre, quand leurs parents avaient decidé de se marier ensemble, et qu'eux, avaient appris qu'ils étaient demi-frères...

quand il était devenu le garcon le plus côté du lycée, quand il avait décidé d'aller s'installer chez Hilde pendant les vacances, quand il était rentré en sport étude, quand il s'était disputé avec Heero..

A ce souvenir, Duo secoua fortement la tête pour se sortir cette pensée de la tête.

-non non Duo, tu ne penses pas à cet enfoiré!-

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le train arrive en gare à st charle,s préparez vous à descendre"

Duo afficha son joli sourire,celui que tout le monde lui enviait; attrapa son sac et marcha en direction de la sortie, puis descendit, sa tresse battant au creux de ses reins.

Il lanca des regards, de droite à gauche, cherchant Quatre.

"DUOOOO"

Duo se retourna rapidement, et aperçu une petite tête blonde s'approchée.

Il posa son sac, et courrut dans les bras de Quatre, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

"Kit-kat tu m'as manqué; deux mois, c'est long!"

"Toi aussi Duo tu m'as manqué... mais tout le monde nous regarde"

Quatre rougit, et Duo lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, l'embarrassant encore plus.

Il savait que Quatre faisait très attention aux regards des autres, même s'ils ne partageaient qu'une simple amitié, et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux.

"Ben quatre rougis pas!"

Il lui lanca un regard aguicheur, puis se mit a rire en voyant la tête qu'il affichait.

"Quatre destress! Je sais que tu craques pour trotro! D'ailleurs il m'a manqué lui aussi!"

Quatre rougit encore plus et fit semblant de s'énerver:

"Duo Maxwelle! Il n'y a rien entre Trowa et moi et puis c'est monsieur, c'est un prof!"

"Oui kit kat, je te crois je te crois, bon, on y va?"

Quatre se calma, et attrapa le sac de Duo qui était déposé à quelques mètres d'eux, pour rejoindre sa voiture.

* * *

Heero s'était assoupi, appuyé contre la vitre du bus.

Une main se posa gentiment sur son bras, pour le réveiller.

"Hm?"

"Monsieur? on est arrivé au terminus..."

Heero ouvra un oeil, puis le deuxième, et observa la femme qui venait de le réveiller, ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleus lui disaient quelque chose, où l'avait-il vu?

"Merci..."

La jeune fille lui sourit, et descendit du bus en faisant voleter ses long cheveux couleur miel, ces cheveux... les même que...

-Ah non il faut pas que je pense à lui, il me pourrit la vie!-

Il secoua la tête, attrapa rageusement son sac à l'idée de le revoir, mit son mp3 en route, et descendit rapidement.

Il marcha quelques minutes, pour atteindre le lycée, profitant de l'air frais sur son visage, et il percuta une personne.

Il leva les yeux, et enleva ses écouteurs, puis lanca un regard noir à la personne.

Un petit désolé se fit entendre, Heero aquiesca, se détourna et se retrouva enfin face à l'objet de ses tortures.

Il soupira bruyament.

"Yuy quel plaisir de te voir!"

Cette voix... ironique mais avec cette pointe de joie qu'elle ne quittait que très rarement. Il savait qui lui parlait, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner.

"Maxwelle désolé, je ne partage pas tes sentiments..."

Duo eut un petit rire, continua son chemin et dépassa le portail du lycée, suivi de Quatre gêné.

* * *

Duo parlait avec Quatre, s'imprégnant du paysage qu'il conaissait tant.

Ils étaient arrivés au niveau du lycée, Quatre allait pour se garer sur le parking en face du bâtiment.

"Et alors tu as fait quoi?"

demanda Quatre.

"Ben que voulais-tu que je dise? Je lui ai avoué que j'étais pas attiré par les filles, elle a semblé étonnée, puis m'a avoué qu'elle s'en doutait depuis un moment.."

Duo soupira theatralement.

"Je n'ai même pas pu la surprendre c'est.."

Quatre attendit quelques secondes, pensant que Duo allait continuer, mais celui si semblait fixer un point

"Duo? "

"Oui? Ah désolé, je regardais le gars là-bas... il me rappelle quelqu'un.."

Quatre regarda vaguement le garcon, avant d'hausser les épaules:

"Oui c'est Heero"

"Quoi? Non?"

Quatre ne répondit rien et sortit de la voiture, suivi de Duo.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en s'approchant d'Heero, se rendant compte que c'était effectivement lui.

"Yuy quel plaisir de te voir!"

Heero ne réagissait pas, il ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui c'était.

"Maxwelle désolé, je ne partage pas tes sentiments..."

Duo eut un petit rire, et il continua son chemin à l'intérieur du lycée, suivi de son demi-frère.

A l'intérieur, ils retrouvèrent des amis à eux, avec qui ils restèrent quelques minutes, ne se demandant meme pas avec qui ils étaient dans l'internat. De tout facon, il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui ils ne voulaient pas être, enfin, avec qui Duo ne voulait pas être et c'était Heero .

* * *

Heero resta encore quelques minutes à regarder le lycée, puis rentra finalement dedans, disant aurevoir à sa liberté pour une année encore.

-Aller Heero, dernière année, courage..-

Il remit son mp3 et se dirigea tête baissée vers l'internat pour connaître le numéro de sa chambre.

Il regarda la liste et chercha son nom.

_Sally...Alex...Emma...Mikael...Heero Yuy._

Ayant enfin trouver son nom, il regarda à quelle chambre il était attribué et s'y dirigea, la numéro 12.

Il longea plus ou moins les couloirs, pour que personne ne le remarque; c'était la cohu, il y avait du monde de partout, devant toutes les chambres, même des parents accompagnant leurs enfants, qui rentraient en seconde à l'internat.

Heero arriva finalement, devant la porte où un petit cadre doré indiqué le numéro 12.

Il le poussa doucement s'impregnant de l'odeur si particulière de la chambre inutilisée depuis deux mois.

Il posa son sac et ouvrit la fenetre, il s'assit sur le rebord et ferma doucement les yeux.

* * *

"Bon les gars, on vous laisse, on doit aller prendre connaissance des lieux"

Un ricanement se fit entendre et un des garcons qui entouraient Duo et Quatre lâcha d'une voix moqueuse:

"Tu veux surtout savoir si tu es tombé avec un beau mec!"

Duo fit un clin d'oeil, tira la langue, se retourna, et partit sachant très bien que toutes les filles comme les garçons regardaient sa natte battre l'air. Quelques secondes après, Quatre le rattrapa.

"Kit-kat prie pour qu'on soit dans la même chambre s'il te plait..."

Quatre sourit discrètement.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la liste, Duo retint sa respiration pendant qu'il cherchait son nom.

_Mathieu...Gaël...Nathan...Duo Maxwelle._

Il regarda le numéro attribué pendant que Quatre faisait pareil de son coté.

Quatre le regarda et sourit:

"Alors ta chambre?"

"La 12... et toi?"

"La 26"

"Oh non... même pas le courage de regarder avec qui je suis, je suis dégouté de pas être avec toi, c'est la premiere année..."

Duo soupira mécontent et Quatre lui tappa sur l'epaule.

"On y va?"

"Hmhm..."

"On commence par ta chambre c'est la première"

"Okay..."

* * *

De son coté, Heero était toujours assis au rebord de fenêtre quand quelqu'un tappa à la porte. Il se leva, soufflant, il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avaient deux lits et que par conséquent, il allait devoir partager sa chambre, il s'attendait donc à trouver un garcon quelqueconque devant la porte.

Alors, il fut surpris d'y trouver une jeune fille, celle du bus plus précisement.

"Euh bonjour enfin rebonjour je suis..."

Heero la coupa:

"La fille qui m'a reveillé dans le bus"

"Oui et tu es bien Heero Yuy?"

"Hm"

"Je prends ça pour un oui alors..."

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc et elle reprit:

"Je suis Réléna... tu te souviens de moi?"

Heero écarquilla les yeux.

"Re...Ré..Réléna?"

"Euhh oui..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une nouvelle personne arrivait.

"YUY! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?"

Duo s'arrêta, regarda la fille, leva un sourcil et continua:

"Avec une fille?"

Heero ferma les yeux, il n'avait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas de chance...

"Maxwelle... j'ai hérité de toi comme colocataire? Quelle chance et la jeune fille c'est.."

La dénomée Réléna prit la parole pour finir la phrase de Heero:

"Maxwelle... Duo?.."

Duo fut surprit:

"D'où tu connais mon prénom?"

"Je suis réléna... tu te souviens quand même?"

"RELENA?"

Duo avait crié plus que voulu mais il n'avait pu se retenir... que faisait-elle LA?

* * *

**A SUIVRE**

**mouahahahaha me tappez pas j'etais obligé de mettre Réléna dans l'histoire -niark-**

**et désolé pour cette fin plutot...sadique :p**

**et dite moi si vous avez aimé ou si vous n'avez pas aimé mici :) **

**rendez vous au prochain chapitre**


	3. quand le passé est remué

**auteur: **bin toujours moi )

**disclaimer:** toujours pareil enfin non! (ahah:p) Kiara est a moi meme si on

l'a verra pas dans le reste de l'histoire (hmhm) et voilou les autres pas a moi, et enfin

de nouveau les deux phrases que chante heero viennent de la chanson "c'est pas ma faute" de kyo!

**couple:** n'aucuns du tout!

**enfin merci pour vos reviews a **: Iroko_ (moi réléna je l'aime pas meme dans les beaux roles donc ca laisse présumer:p) _,

marnie02_ (désolé faut encore attendre pour savoir de quoi est prof trowa :)),_

haevenly(_voilou la suite_),SNT59 (_tu vas avoir ta reponse pour l'intuition_),

Catirella (_tes reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir),_Nass (_merci pour la review_),

Noan (_merci aussi surtout que j'adore tes histoires_), et ma panda n'a moi ).

**je ne suis pas sur d'avoir répondu a vos reviews par mail (oui j'ai un vrai trou de mémoire la désolé) donc si je ne l'ai pas fait désolé! pour les prochaines reviews promis!**

et enfin merci à **_Huhu_** ma béta!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: quand le passé est remué**

Réléna eu un petit sourire satisfait:

"Oui Duo, je vois que tu te souviens de moi..."

Duo bouillonait, il lui lança un regard noir et en ignorant royalement Heero, il rentra dans sa chambre, il avait décidement pas de chance.

Il ne dit rien, déposa son sac et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Réléna, elle était toujours à l'entrée avec Heero.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ?"

Réléna eu un petit sourire ironique.

"Je pensais que c'était évident Heero! Je vais étudier dans CE lycée!"

Elle appuya volontairement sur le "ce" montrant bien qu'il ne se débarasserait pas aussi facilement d'elle que ca.

"Bon, beau brun je dois te laisser, je vais rejoindre ma chambre, je ne suis même pas censée être ici, mais bon!"

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue d'Heero qui en resta perplex.

Puis quelques secondes après qu'elle soit partie, il réagit enfin et ferma la porte. Il se dirigea vers son sac et entreprit de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait, dans la chambre.

Epuisé de ce début de journée plutôt mouvementé, il s'installa sur le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, décidement il aimait regarder dehors, seule marque de la liberté qu'il allait bientôt acquérir.

Il s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard toujours habillé.

Duo, énervé, venait de prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

Il sortit habillé du même jean et débardeur et s'arrêta net en voyant Heero, il parraissait si... naif, fragil et beau...

Duo secoua la tête à cette pensée: depuis quand il se disait qu'Heero était beau? oui, depuis qu'il le connaissait mais bon, ce temps-là etait revolu, c'était Heero lui même qui avait décidé d'y mettre fin alors bon.

Il vit que Heero avait déjà rangé toutes ses affaires et vida donc, à son tour, son sac avant de sortir en fermant discrètement la porte de la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Quatre...

Heero, Réléna, il ne manquerait plus que Wufei débarque et je pourrai dire adieu à cette assurance que je me suis construite...

Il arriva rapidement devant la chambre portant le numéro 26.

Il tappa doucement à la porte toujours perdu dans ses pensées et quand une petite tête blonde vint lui ouvrir, il ne dit rien et se contenta de rentrer et s'asseoir sur un lit.

Quatre le regarda, surpris par son attitude, puis s'assit doucement à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Duo?"

Duo tourna les yeux vers lui et Quatre se confronta à deux iris perdus...

"Duo qu'y a-t-il?"

Il avait employé une voix douce, celle qu'il prenait quand il voyait que Duo était mal...perdu.

Duo consenta après quelques secondes à lui répondre.

"Elle est là.."

Quatre le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à qui Duo faisait allusion.

"Qui est là?"

"Réléna!"

"OH!"

Bien sûr, Quatre n'avait jamais vu Réléna, il ne la connaissait que de prénom et il savait qu'elle avait un lien direct avec la dispute que Heero et Duo avait eu, enfin dispute... Il décida qu'il était temps d'essayer d'en savoir plus.

"Duo? Racconte-moi enfin ce qu'il s'est passé.."

Duo repartit dans ses souvenirs et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Quatre... il avait pas le droit!"

Quatre serra Duo plus près de lui dans le but de le rassurer, il allait enfin savoir.

Duo avait des flashs qui lui revenaient.

Un corps.. de long cheveux châtains et un teint pâle... le teint d'un mort, des yeux fermés, une rose dans les mains, la même personne allongée, du sang aux poignets... Heero, Réléna, Heero souriant, Heero l'embrassant, Heero le blessant, Heero l'abandonnant...

Des larmes coulèrent plus rapidement sur ses joues.

"Chuttt, Duo calme toi, raconte moi, ca va te faire du bien d'en parler!"

Duo ferma les yeux jusqu'à se faire mal puis inspira et fixa son regard sur un tableau accroché, l'image le représentait avec Quatre.

"Quatre, elle était morte, elle était allongée, là, au milieu de la cuisine, elle avait les poignets en sang..."

* * *

**FLASH BACK POV DUO**

Kiara! Kiara! réveille toi! Kiara! pourquoi tu me réponds pas!

Je m'agenouille près d'elle, son teint est blanc, lui qui est d'habitude dorré, ses yeux sont floux, ses beaux yeux violets, ses longs cheveux couleur miel baignent dans le sang s'écoulant de ses poignets...

Kiara...

"KIARA!"

Je cris dans un dernier sursaut, je veux te voir sourire, je veux te voir rire, je veux que tu me réconfortes!

"Kiara..."

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, ma petite soeur, pourquoi toi? Tu étais si belle, tu aimais tant la vie.. Pourquoi as-tu entamé une descente en enfer pour un garcon? Il ne te méritait pas... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné? J'ai besoin de toi, Kiara.. Ouvre tes beaux yeux, s'il te plait...

Je me relève et pousse un cri désespéré et dans un moment de lucidité, me jette sur le téléphone, je le tache de ton sang se trouvant sur mes mains...

L'ambulance arrive, Kiara, Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à papa et maman? Kiara...

**FIN FLASK BACK ET POV**

* * *

Duo pleurait son corps était secoué de sanglots étouffés, Quatre lui aussi avait laissé couler quelques larmes, il n'avait jamais su ce qui était arrivé à la soeur de Duo, personne n'avait jamais voulu lui racconter dans sa famille, c'était un sujet taboo et aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte de la douleur de Duo et que la mort de Kiara avait un lien direct avec Heero et Réléna mais lequel... Il laissa le temps à Duo de se calmer quelque peu et ce dernier continua son récit. 

"Du jour au lendemain, il a prit ses distances avec moi.."

* * *

**FLASH BACK POV DUO**

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'éloigne de moi? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout ça?

Heero dis moi...

Il passe à côté de moi, ne me regardant même pas, alors je l'attrape par le bras, je veux savoir... moi qui avais tant besoin de lui... moi qui voulais lui avouer mes sentiments...

La haine monte en moi, détruisant toute la peine et la culpabilité.

Heero me regarde froidement et méchament, mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre! Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu, oh non Heero...

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Maxwelle?"

Ce nom, mon nom, il résonne dans mes oreilles...

"Heero..."

Ma voix n'est que supplication.

"Quoi?"

Sa voix est toujours froide, il essaie de se détacher de mon emprise, alors c'est comme ca?

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Heero? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton mépris et ta haine ? Explique moi au lieu de jouer les lâches!"

Je vois dans ses yeux de la tristesse et de la douleur, mais elles disparaissent bien vite.

Il ne répond rien, apparement il n'a rien à dire.

Réléna s'approche, bonbon rose comme on la surnommait avec Heero, avant, avant qu'elle ne se colle à lui, avant qu'il ne m'abandonne, avant qu'il la préfère à moi... Elle s'accroche à son bras.

"Mon coeur, un problème?"

Ce mot me donne la nausée... Alors, tu m'as trahi définitivement Heero? Tu m'as abandonné quand j'en avais le plus besoin? Tu n'es plus le même.. Moi qui croyais que je pouvais espérer quelque chose avec toi...

"Non Ré', aucun problème mon amour!"

Alors là, je crois que je vais vomir sur ses chaussures à bonbon rose! Tiens, ça tombe bien, c'est des tongs!

"Heero..."

Dernier mot, dernier appel, dernière supplication.

Il me regarde, hésite quelques secondes, son regard se trouble vaguement.

Réléna le voit, alors elle attrapa son menton tendrement et l'embrasse devant moi, amoureusement, langoureusement...

Ma main vient automatiquement se poser sur ma bouche, je retiens difficilement les larmes. La personne que j'aimais le plus m'abandonnait même pas une semaine après la mort de ma soeur...

La haine m'envahit à nouveau.

"Alors, c'est ça Yuy que tu veux?"

Il ne me regarde pas et continu de l'embrasser, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute...

"Ne m'adresse même plus la parole, on ne se connait plus, je détruirai ta vie comme tu viens de briser la mienne et notre amitié en même temps...je te hais"

Heero retient un sursaut, il lâche enfin la sangsue mais ne dit rien.

Je lui lance un dernier regard, noir... et tourne les talons. Je pars la tête haute... Tu ne sais pas dans quel jeu tu viens de rentrer Heero!

**FIN FLASH BACK ET POV**

* * *

Quatre regarda Duo dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire la haine, la tristesse, un reste d'amour et de solitude. 

"Duo, je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant pour Kiara...ni pour Heero, ni pour Réléna d'ailleurs..."

Duo tente un doux sourire pour rassurer Quatre.

"T'inquiète pas Quatre, ça fait maintenant 4 ans...un an avant notre rencontre...Tu n'y es pour rien, alors, ne culpabilise pas s'il te plait..."

Quatre rendit son sourire à Duo et s'allongea, Duo dans ses bras.

"Dors si tu veux, je te réveillerai plus tard.

Duo acquiesca doucement et ferma ses yeux.

Quatre passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de son frère et repensa à tout ça...

Heero se réveilla, en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur, il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul dans la chambre, heureusement, il ne voulait pas que Duo le voit pendant un de ses cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse...

Pour se calmer, il chanta de nouveau comme dans le bus, doucement...

_**Plus on attend, plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les torts**_

_**mais je ne suis plus vraiment sûr que cela nous serve encore**_

Comment avait-il pu laisser la situation dégénerer à ce point entre lui et Duo? ...

Il se reposait sans cesse la question, certes, il l'avait fait à cause du chantage de Réléna, mais finalement, il ne savait plus s'il avait bien fait d'accepter. Et maintenant voilà qu'elle était de nouveau là... et Duo qui partagait sa chambre pour toute l'année...

Il reouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement la chambre, où était passé Duo?

Il regarda l'heure en clignant des yeux, sa vue encore brouillée d'avoir dormi, le réveil indiqué 22h, la journée était vite passé, il n'avait même pas mangé ce soir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim alors il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche brûlante et aller se recoucher, Duo rentrerait bien à un moment ou à un autre, de toute facon...

Quatre regarda l'heure, il était maintenant 23h, il était temps que Duo rejoigne sa chambre, surtout que son nouveau colocataire venait d'arriver, il s'appelait Wufei d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Duo, ce dernier ouvrit un seul oeil et sourit en voyant Quatre.

"Quelle heure il est Kit Kat?"

"23 heures Duo, tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre"

Duo se leva tant bien que mal et sorti en fixant le sol, il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit et ses doux draps, demain c'était la rentrée.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, la lampe de chevet était allumée et Heero dormait à poings fermés, mais apparement il s'était réveillé entre temps. Duo sourit légèrement avant de détourner le regard et de retirer son jean et débardeur pour se coucher en boxer, il éteignit la lumière sans un bruit et replongea rapidement dans un nouveau sommeil réparateur. Parler du passé à Quatre l'avait epuisé.

* * *

_**VOILOU! a suivre!**_

_**désolée j'ai un peu de retard je voulais publier ce week end mais j'ai pas eu le temps!**_

_**laissez moi votre avis meme si c'est pour me critiquer ca fait toujours avancer!**_

_**merci **_

_**lylo**_


	4. Chine, Japon, Amérique

auteur: lylo

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4: Chine, Japon, Amérique...

* * *

**

"MAXWELL DEBOUT !"

Qui pouvait bien le réveiller comme ça ? Sûrement pas Hilde, elle était bien plus sadique et aurait opté pour les chatouilles, non cette voix c'était celle d'un homme, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé sa nuit avec quelqu'un...

Contraint et forcé Duo ouvrit enfin les yeux.

AH ça y était ça lui revenait ! La rentrée, l'internat, la chambre 12, Heero, Réléna, Quatre... Houla il avait bien racontait son passé ?

Il essaya de se lever et une fois assis sur le lit attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, il avait horriblement mal, pourtant cela lui arrivait rarement, il regarda autour de lui, Heero était habillé, coiffé enfin ses cheveux étaient la plupart du temps indomptable comme aujourd'hui, et il s'activait à faire son sac.

Sans regarder Duo, il lui adressa quelques mots :

"Tu devrais te dépêche Maxwell, la rentrée se fait dans 30 minutes et tu n'es même pas aller voir dans quelle classe tu es apparemment"

Duo se leva d'un coup, 30 minutes ? Mais il n'aurait jamais le temps !

Il attrapa un jean noir et une chemise de la même couleur, manche trois quart, il aimait le noir c'était sûr et certain, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et coiffer ses long cheveux.

Heero secoua la tête exaspéré et claqua la porte de la chambre en sortant.

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo sortit enfin de la salle de bain les cheveux tressés, et habillé, il attrapa quelques affaires et se dépêcha de sortir lui aussi.

Quatre était appuyé contre le mur et l'attendait.

"Hé bin ! T'en as mis du temps ! On aller finir par être en retard !"

Duo le regarda surpris :

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher dans la chambre ?"

"Hm j'ai croisé Heero qui m'a dit que tu arrivais"

"Oh... Bon on y va ?"

Dans un grand sourire il attrapa le bras de Quatre et l'entraîna à sa suite, direction la sortit de l'internat, et le panneau d'affichage des classes.

"Kit kat ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu as pris quoi comme option cette année au fait ?"

"Comme d'habitude Duo tu sais qu'on sera dans la même classe..."

Effectivement Duo et Quatre étaient tout les deux en terminale L (1) option italien et avaient japonais en option facultative.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement, devant les listes des classes, Duo chercha son nom et le retrouva dans la liste de la TL2 (2) il regarda les personnes avec lui...

"QUATRE ! On est ensemble !"

Quatre lui envoya un sourire réjouit : " Quelqu'un d'autre de connu dans la classe ?"

Duo retourna à son observation et écarquilla les yeux, Quatre devant son manque de réaction s'approcha pour regarder à son tour la liste.

"OH... Heero, Réléna..."

"Hm... Mais c'est pas le pire Kit-kat..."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui Wufei est dans NOTRE classe !"

"Oui c'est mon colocataire tu le connais ?"

Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une personne dans son dos lui adressa la parole :

"Duo Maxwell...Comme on se retrouve."

Les yeux de Duo se teintèrent de rage et de peur au son de la voix, il se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la personne qui lui adressait la parole :

"Chang, connard qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?"

Wufei eu un rire amer et dans un sourire sadique lui répondit :

"Et bien Maxwell tu devrais apprendre à bien me parler! Sinon ça va mal finir tu le sais ?"

Quatre n'eu pas le temps de réagir, que son demi-frère c'était lancé sur Wufei, et lui lança un coup de poing au niveau du ventre, ce dernier ne bougea presque pas, mais attrapa la tresse de Duo avant de répondre à son coup de la même façon, quelques coups s'enchaînaient avant que quelqu'un intervienne.

Duo se sentit retenu au niveau de la taille, et serrer contre un torse, c'était une personne un peu plus grande que lui, il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui c'était, ses yeux brillaient de douleur et il était remplit de haine envers cette personne.

"Duo s'il te plaît..."

Cette voix, douce et chaude, à son oreille...Duo baissa les bras et lança un regard noir à Wufei.

"Et bien Maxwell, encore besoin d'un garde du corps ? Et il me semble que c'est ce cher Yuy qui tient le rôle, encore une fois..."

Heero garda son calme, et d'une voix froide s'adressa au chinois :

"Chang dégage maintenant, avant que je n'envoie Quatre appeler le principal et vu la côte de popularité de Maxwell tout le monde témoigneraient contre toi."

Wufei ne répondit rien puis se détourna et monta à l'étage de leur salle de classe.

Duo finit par remarquer qu'il était toujours dans les bras d'Heero et que des gens murmuraient en les regardant :

_"Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ?"_

_"Qu'est ce que Chang sous entendait par 'encore' ?"_

Duo se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas :

"Pourquoi es-tu intervenu Yuy ?"

"Tu allais te faire renvoyer !"

"Ne te mêle plus de mes histoires compris ? Je te hais, tu ne te souviens pas ?"

Ces mots atteignirent Heero en haut de la poitrine à gauche... Au cœur...

"Bien Maxwell, alors fais en sorte que je n'ai plus à intervenir et grandis."

Il avait dit ça sèchement... Puis il s'en alla suivant les pas de Wufei juste avant lui.

Quatre s'approcha de Duo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Je crois qu'il faudra que tu m'expliques ça aussi Duo..."

"Oui mais pas aujourd'hui Quatre désolé... Je ne suis pas encore prêt."

Quatre lui fit un sourire réconfortant, et ils rejoignirent à leur tour la salle de classe.

La journée se passa comme une journée de rentrée, présentation des professeurs (nul comme d'habitude), emploi du temps (nul aussi)...

Le soir Duo était allé directement dans sa chambre ne voulant voir personne, il se serait passé de croiser Heero mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir c'était Wufei...

Il lui donnait des envie de meurtre et il se haïssait de ressentir cette peur au fond de lui dès qu'il l'apercevait...

Duo était sous la douche quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer dans la salle de bain.

"YUY DEHORS !"

Heero eu un petit rire moqueur :

"Tu as peur que je te saute dessus Maxwell ?"

"Dégage !"

"Décidément tu aimes ce mot aujourd'hui dis moi !"

"Yuy ne me le fais pas redire !"

"Oui ça va ! Je me casse."

Heero sortit fier d'avoir emmerder Duo, au moins dans ces moments là il lui reparlait...

Duo sortit peu après et se coucha dans son lit, dos à Heero ne lui adressant aucuns mots, il s'endormit rapidement trop épuisé par toute cette journée, décidément ces deux jours l'avaient détruit.

Le matin personne ne réveilla Duo d'ailleurs quand il se leva Heero dormait toujours et la pièce baignait dans le noir.

Il regarda l'heure il était 6h30, il était bien matinal, trop matinal.

Il se leva en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit, mais manque de chance, il se prit les pieds dans la couette, et tomba de tout son long sur la moquette.

Lentement il se releva, puis observa Heero apparemment cela ne l'avait même pas réveiller... Il soupira, s'habilla, et sortit de la chambre pour prendre l'air.

Il croisa Wufei enfin, le chinois l'attendait, appuyé au mur à droite de la chambre, quand Duo le vit il se figea.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous la Chang ?"

"Maxwell je t'ai dit de bien me parler hier je crois... Heero ne sera pas là cette fois."

"Wufei dégage tu as fait assez de mal..."

"Ah, tu parles de Kiara peut être ?"

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour à l'entende du prénom de sa sœur.

"Ta gueule..."

"Mais voyons si ta sœur est morte ce n'est pas ma faute !"

_Un flash, sa sœur la peau blanche..._

"Ta gueule."

"Maxwell elle était faible, elle n'a pas supporté que je la lâche…"

_Sa sœur pleurant à genoux dans sa chambre..._

"Ta gueule !"

"Elle était comme toi, elle a été lâche !"

"TA GUEULE CONNARD!"

_Sa sœur morte baignant dans son sang._

Duo était dans une rage folle, oui Wufei était plus fort que lui et en l'insultant il prenait de grand risque il le savait, mais il ne laisserai personne salir l'image de sa sœur, même si les conséquences risquait de le détruire à vie.

"KIARA N'ETAIT PAS LÂCHE ! ELLE T'AIMAIT ! SALE CON ! Ma sœur était un ange... Tu l'as détruite." Sa voix se brisa et il murmura une phrase que Wufei n'entendit pas "Et tu m'as salis."

Wufei attrapa Duo par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

"Tu es jaloux _Duo... ?"_

Il resserra son emprise, Duo commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

"_Duo_ tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, tu es ma marionnette, je fais de toi ce que je veux..."

Á la fin de sa phrase Wufei saisit les lèvres de Duo, se dernier ne réagit pas la haine et le terreur se mélangées dans son cœur, il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement... Il allait recommencer.

Wufei continuait à l'embrasser voulant franchir le passage des lèvres de Duo…

Le natté blanchissait à vu d'œil il voulait partir... Il retenait difficilement les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

"Lâche le Chang."

La voix avait été calme froide et sèche, Wufei lâcha Duo dans un sourire, le natté lui, tomba à genoux, le passé le rattrapé alors qu'il avait réussit à l'oublier.

Wufei fit quelques pas et sans se retourner dit :

"Je t'aurai de nouveau _Duo_ même si je dois de nouveau utiliser la force... Yuy ne sera pas toujours là pour toi, il t'abandonnera comme il l'a déjà fait, et ce jour là je serai là pour te récupérer, et te casserai encore plus comme la dernière fois..."

Heero resta abasourdit devant ses paroles… La dernière fois... Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

Une fois que Wufei fut loin, Heero s'agenouilla à coté de Duo et le prit dans ses bras, ce dernier se serra contre lui, incapable de laisser couler ses larmes.

"Duo il faudra que tu en parles tu sais...Mais je te promets que plus jamais je ne te laisserai..."

Duo se raccrocha à Heero, comme s'il était la bouée qui l'empêchant de se noyer, le japonais le souleva, et le ramena dans leur chambre, Duo lui semblait trop choqué pour un simple baiser, tout cela caché quelque chose et il apprendra quoi bientôt.

Duo se réveilla une demie heure après, de nouveau dans son lit, sa tête sur les genoux de quelqu'un, son premier reflex fut de se dégager d'un coup, puis il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé et sur un Heero assit et endormit.

Il sourit et finalement ne bougea pas, puis il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux.

"On devrait y aller Duo."

Duo se leva sans un mot, et sortit suivit de Heero pour aller déjeuner.

"Heero… Je voulais te dire... Merci pour tout à l'heure.'

"De rien."

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin pour une nouvelle journée.

* * *

_(1) Ou comment faire passer sa frustration d'être en S lol_

_(2) Terminal L quoi :)_

_a suivre..._


	5. la soirée

**auteur:** lylo

merci a : sara-chan22 ; nass ; siashini ; lisha0401 ; kalijoy ; lynshan ; marnie02 ; purple-devil ; shuichi ; ayaka ; noan ; xiao-mai ; EyPi ; iroko ; SNT59 ; Naviek ; et Huhu.

j'ai pas encore répondu au review mais je vais bientot le faire promis c'est juste que j'ai pris du retard comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir!

enfin merci a ma béta pour cette fic HuHu.

et j'ai fais mon choix pour mifibou comme béta :)

bisous bonne lecture

lylo

* * *

CHAPITRE 5: la soirée

* * *

Duo rejoignit Quatre dans le self, ce dernier l'attendait assis à une table, seul.. 

Quand le petit blond le vit, un sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres:

"Enfin t'es là! Je me demandais ce que tu faisais!"

Il aperçut finalement Heero qui se tenait à côté de Duo.

"Bon Duo, j'y vais, fais gaffe à pas recroiser Wufei, je serai pas toujours là..."

Duo acquiesça et s'assit en face de Quatre sans un mot.

"Hé Duo ? T'es là? T'as pas l'air trop réveillé dis moi..."

Duo secoua la tête doucement pour sortir de ses pensées et adressa un sourire rassurant à son demi-frère.

"Désolé Quatre, la journée a plutôt mal commencé..."

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, encore à cause de Wufei, non? Et Heero a encore joué les gardes du corps!"

Quatre adressa un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus et fit mine de s'intéresser à son déjeuner.

Duo rougit et prit un air indigné exagéré.

"QUOI? Qu'est-ce que veut dire ton clin d'oeil?"

Quatre continuait à sourire sans rien dire.

"QUATRE RIBERA WINNER!"

Le blond daigna enfin regarder Duo dans les yeux, pour lui dire en toute sincérité:

"Avoues que tu ressens quelque chose pour Heero, et je suis sûr que ce sentiment est partagé, c'est nul cette haine que vous entretenez sans réelle raison"

"Pff ton esprit délire un peu trop kit-kat!"

"Hmhm si tu le dis!"

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux, mais pas un silence gêné, non, un de ceux qu'on apprécie.

Duo, dans un doute, se retourna pour regarder Heero, assis à une table, plus loin. Ses cheveux chocolat décoiffés et ses yeux bleus de Prusse si beau, son teint asiatique, et son corps finement musclé... Bien sur qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose pour Heero à un moment, mais maintenant n'était-il pas trop tard pour tirer un trait sur ces années à se détester qui venait de passer?

Quatre rompit le silence et Duo dut s'arracher à la contemplation du Japonais.

"Duo, t'es au courant de la fête prévue?"

Duo fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son demi-frère.

"Quelle fête?"

"Hé bien, le lycée organise une soirée dans l'amphithéâtre, avec les professeurs et les élèves de Terminale, pour la rentrée, et puis parce que c'est la dernière année"

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'avoir un petit sourire narquois.

"Ah oui.. professeurs? Monsieur Barton peut-être?"

Quatre rougit et fit semblant de ne pas savoir où l'Américain voulait en venir.

"Moui... peut-être..."

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux du natté.

"Ah oui? Et quand a lieu cette fameuse fête?"

"Demain soir..."

"Cool... Tu pourras approcher Barton sans craindre quelque chose ou jouer les intellos..."

"Hm..."

"Et moi, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu..."

Quatre savait où Duo voulait en venir. Il était le garçon le plus populaire et le plus envié, les filles et les garçons bavaient tous sur lui, il pouvait avoir qui il voulait.

"Au fait, Quatre, tu ne m'as rien dit, tu es content d'avoir Barton comme prof' cette année aussi?"

"Oui, c'est un bon professeur danglais"

"Oui, oui, bien sûr, tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne t'intéresse pas, je te connais trop!"

Quatre sembla indigné par ce que venait de dire Duo.

"DUO! C'est un professeur en plus, il est plus âgé que nous! Et sûrement hétéro..."

Duo secoua énergiquement la tête faisant battre sa natte sur le dossier de la chaise.

"Quatre,Quatre,Quatre... Tu es désespérant, je pensais que ces 4 années à me côtoyer t'avaient appris à discerner un gay d'un hétéro? Et puis Barton n'a que 4 ans de plus que nous..."

"Hm..."

La conversation prit fin, Quatre ne voulait plus entendre Duo parler de son attirance pour Trowa.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner.

Les pensées de Duo étaient plutôt du genre:

« _Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre demain soir? Avec qui je vais finir la soirée cette fois? Je crois que je ne tiendrai pas ma bonne résolution de ne plus boire… »_

Alors que celles de Quatre étaient plutôt:

« _Est-ce que Duo a raison, j'ai réellement une chance? Est-ce que monsieur Barton me trouve attirant? Non mais pourquoi je me demande ça moi? Je deviens aussi pervers que Duo! Vade rétro satanas!!! »_

…..

Cours d'anglais 14h

Duo et Quatre étaient déjà installés dans la salle de classe, Quatre voulait toujours arriver en avance pour pouvoir soit disant réviser les cours d'avant mais Duo n'était pas dupe. Il voulait surtout baver sur le beau professeur…

Quatre reçu un coup de coude dans les cotes et regarda Duo assis à coté de lui.

« Quatre, sois plus discret, à mon avis Barton a capté que tu le regardais, tu baves presque! »

Quatre rougit à la remarque et baissa la tête dans son classeur, se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux.

Duo se mit à rire doucement:

« Kit-kat! T'es encore plus voyant là! »

Duo le regarda quelques secondes avec un grand sourire avant que quelqu'un ne lui adresse la parole.

« - Je peux m'asseoir là?

- Hein? Euh, oui, oui… »

Duo se retourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, Heero, puis il enleva son sac de la chaise se trouvant à sa gauche et reporta son attention sur le cours qui commençait.

« Bonjour, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis monsieur Barton, professeur d'anglais.

Cette année, l'objectif est le bac, nous travaillerons donc pour vous préparer à cet examen final.

Je compte sur vous pour être régulier dans votre travail personnel et pour vous investir entièrement dans les cours cette année »

Duo et Heero regardait leur professeur comme s'il était un alien venu de Mars, Quatre, lui, buvait les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Trowa demanda à tous les élèves de se présenter en quelques mots au reste de la classe ce que chacun fit puis se fut le tour du petit blond.

« Je m'appelle Quatre Ribera Winner, j'ai 18ans et je suis interne, ma matière préférée est l'anglais. »

Duo ricana et dit tout doucement pour qu'uniquement Quatre entende:

« On se demande pourquoi! »

Quatre rougit et Trowa ayant vu la scène passa directement à Duo:

« Bien, vous avez quelque chose à dire monsieur Maxwell?

- Non, rien du tout monsieur!

- Alors, à votre tour de vous présenter!

- Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, je suis aussi interne et j'aurai 18ans demain, je n'ai pas de matière préférée.

- Bien, monsieur Yuy, à vous.

- Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, j'ai 18ans, je suis interne et ma matière préférée est l'anglais. »

Duo regarda Heero, depuis quand le Japonais aimait l'anglais? Alors qu'il avait toujours eu horreur de cette langue…

« Bon, on va commencer le cour maintenant »

Duo et Heero avaient déjà décroché du cours alors que Quatre prenait un nombre impressionnant de notes.

« Heero? »

Le Japonais fut surpris que Duo lui adresse la parole.

« Hm?

- Tu es au courant pour la fête de demain?

- Hm

- Tu vas y aller?

- Hm

- Cool, moi aussi… N'empêche tu n'as pas changé, tu parles toujours autant! »

Heero sourit..

« Et toi, tu aimes toujours autant les fêtes à ce que je vois! A mon avis, tu réfléchis déjà à la façon de t'habiller depuis que Quatre t'en a parlé.

- Oui…j'avoue.. »

Heero eut un petit sourire en coin, ceux qui faisaient craquer tous les monde, oui il avait plus d'un point commun avec Duo.

Heero reporta son attention sur Trowa est dit sans le regarder:

« Pourquoi on dirait qu'il parle uniquement à Quatre?

- Peut être parce qu'il a envie de lui sauter dessus »

Duo avait adopté un ton détaché qui étonna le Japonais.

« Je t'explique Yuy, parce que tu m'as l'air perdu… Quatre est mon demi-frère et il est amoureux de Barton depuis, euh… 3 ans, en fait depuis le début du lycée - exaspérant hein ?- et apparemment Barton est pas insensible au charme du petit ange blond..

- Oh…

- Étonnant in?

- Hm »

Tous les deux reportèrent leur attention sur le cour et ne dirent plus rien.

Quatre quitta Duo après manger et après avoir finit le boulot qu'ils avaient, et tous deux rejoignirent leurs chambres.

Quand Duo pénétra dans la sienne, Heero était assis sur le lit en bas de pyjama le torse nu et lisait le livre d'anglais.

Duo s'arrêta sur son torse et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir puis rougit en se rendant compte qu'il détaillait ouvertement Heero, mais ce dernier n'avait apparemment rien remarqué.

Duo alla rapidement prendre une douche froide et se glissa sous ses draps fermant doucement les yeux, ayant comme dernière vision Heero concentré sur son livre, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain Duo fut étonné, d'habitude c'était toujours Heero qui le réveillait un peu en avance, alors il se leva précipitamment et remarqua que ce dernier était endormi, son livre sur sa tête.

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui eu pour réflexe de le réveiller.

« - Hein ? Duo? Quelle heure est-il??

- Calme toi Heero, tu as encore une heure devant toi… »

Heero sembla enfin remarquer le livre ouvert à côté de lui.

« Attends Duo, ne me dit pas que je me suis endormi en révisant? »

Duo haussa les épaules en souriant.

« - Apparemment. Tu sais, je suis fort en anglais, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là.

- Merci, mais je pense que là j'ai assez révisé!

- Ok »

Duo se leva et s'habilla pendant qu'Heero prenait sa douche et le pressa pour qu'il sorte de la chambre avant d'être en retard.

Ce matin-là, Duo prit son courage à deux mains pour surmonter sa peur et proposa à Heero de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui et Quatre, ce que ce dernier accepta sans problème.

Bien entendu Quatre accueillit Heero avec un grand sourire, il était si content que son frère se soit enfin réconcilié avec lui.

La journée passa vite et ce fut rapidement l'heure de se préparer pour la fête.

19h00

« - DUOOOOO!!

- Moui?

- Tu vas te dépêcher oui???

- J'arrive! Mais vas-y Heero, Quatre t'attend à la porte normalement, on se rejoint là-bas!

- Hm okay mais dépêche quand même!

- Oui promis Hee-chan! »

Heero sourit au surnom que Duo avait employé puis il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace.

Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en lin blanc avec une chemise légère blanche aussi qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau halée, et oui c'était ça les soirées « black and white» …

Il sortit finalement et partit suivi de Quatre, Duo les rejoindrait.

20h00

« - Mais où il est ce baka ?

- Heero calme toi! Il va arriver!

- Il devrait être là depuis une demie heure!

- Arrête d'autant t'inquiéter… »

Heero s'assit sur un fauteuil et observa la salle, au milieu de la piste des gens se déhanchaient déjà au rythme de la musique, il y avait un bar tenu par un garçon et une fille et un DJ, la salle était décorée de noir et blanc.

« Tiens!!! Il est là!!

- Qui?

- Heero… à ton avis? Duo.. »

Heero se retourna plus rapidement et resta bouche bée devant la vision qu'il avait, Duo était là, un jean noir le moulant parfaitement jusqu'à mi-cuisse et finissant en coupe droite et une chemise blanche transparente dont quelques boutons défaits laissés voir un torse doré et qui avait l'air parfaitement musclé.

Le hand, pensa Heero.

Duo s'approcha, souriant, sa natte battant dans ses reins, les regards tournés vers lui.

Quand il fut assez proche, Quatre lui sourit et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

« Duo, tu fais impression comme d'habitude, et je crois que notre petit Heero est sous le charme »

Duo sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant le brun.

« Ça va heero?

- Hm…

- Oh! T'es repassé en mode monosyllabe? Bon alors je vais passé en mode monologue, tu es très beau ce soir, tu attends quelqu'un?

- Non, non… et merci… »

Duo sourit et allait répondre à Heero quand une fille lui attrapa le bras et l'appela doucement.

Duo l'a reconnu tout de suite. C'était Elanor, la fille qui comptait le plus pour lui, c'était la meilleure amie de sa sœur et il était sorti avec elle après la mort de Kiara.

Duo écarquilla les yeux et lui sauta dans les bras.

La jeune fille avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, quelques minutes plus tard Duo se recula et la regarda, elle portait une robe bustier noir, ses cheveux longs lui arrivaient aux hanches comme Duo mais ils étaient noirs de jais et ondulés et ses yeux étaient gris et brillés de joie, contrairement à ceux de Heero qui avaient une teinte de jalousie que Duo n'avait pas remarqué.

« - Elanor!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?? Je croyais que tu avais déménagé???

- Oui; mais finalement j'ai convaincu mes parents de me laisser revenir ici.

- Je suis content, tu m'aurais trop manqué! Tu m'accordes ta première danse?

- Avec plaisir! »

Elanor glissa son bras autour de celui de Duo et il se dirigèrent tous les deux au centre de la piste.

Heero, lui, bouillonnait d'avoir été oublié si vite.

« - Heero, fais pas cette tête! Il n'y a rien entre Elanor et Duo!

- Ça ne me regarde pas…

- Oui, bien sur »

Devant tant de mauvaise foi, Quatre l'abandonna et se dirigea vers Trowa qui l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis quelques minutes.

22h

Duo venait de raccompagner Elanor dans sa chambre d'internat et il revenait vers la salle de bal.

Il avait bu quelques verres tout comme Quatre et Heero. Il se sentait un peu joyeux, mais il se rappelait ,en fait, n'avoir vu Heero qu'à côté du bar pendant toute la soirée, donc le Japonais devait se trouvait plus que joyeux en ce moment s'il suivait son raisonnement.

Quand il rentra dans la salle, il remarqua Quatre parlant à Trowa, en le fixant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son professeur.

Et Heero était toujours à côté du bar, un verre de vodka à la main apparemment, il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Heero, ce dernier sursauta.

« - Duo, tu m'as fait peur!

- J'ai vu ça.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? »

Heero montra son verre et leva un sourcil sarcastique:

« - Ça ne se voit pas? Je prends du bon temps voyons!

- Hm hm… »

Duo attrapa le verre de Heero et bût ce qui restait au fond.

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus et l'entraîna vers la piste.

« - Tu as trop bu Hee-chan!

- Hm…possible »

Duo sourit à Heero et commença à se déhancher en rythme, Heero l'observa et sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce, la chaleur s'accentua quand Duo posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'approcha pour l'obliger à danser avec lui.

Heero se laissa faire, d'après lui à cause de l'alcool, ou alors était-ce les mains de Duo et son odeur qui l'enivraient totalement?

00H00

Quatre et Trowa avaient disparu de la salle, Duo en était content. Heero et lui avaient dansé pendant environ deux heures et ils s'étaient assis pour se reposer depuis quelques minutes.

« - Duo, je reviens, je vais chercher de quoi boire, tu veux quelque chose?

- Oui, une vodka…

- Ok »

Heero s'éloigna chancelant et Duo se mit à rire.

« - Maxwell?

- Hm? »

Duo se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Wufei.

« - Chang!!

- Ouais, je vois que tu vois pas encore trop trouble! Faut qu'on parle. Suis moi! »

Duo, sans savoir pourquoi, se leva et le suivit.

« - Alors Maxwell comment vas-tu?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de venir pour parler de mon humeur; va droit au but chang!

- Oh.. J'aime quand tu es comme ça.. »

Wufei se retourna et plaqua Duo contre un mur en passant sa jambe entre celles de Duo.

« - Hm, tu me plais toujours autant Duo… »

Duo gémit d'horreur et ses yeux se brouillèrent automatiquement alors que des souvenirs affreux lui revenaient..

Wufei embrassa Duo sans tendresse et mordit sa lèvre.

Ses mains se glissèrent à travers la chemise du natté et l'enleva rapidement. Duo essayait de se débattre mais avec l'alcool et la fatigue, il n'avait plus aucune force, il pouvait seulement espérer que tout se finirait rapidement.

D'un coup, il sentit le corps pressant de Wufei se dégager et entendit un corps tomber à terre, il r ré ouvrit les yeux et vit Heero devant lui, et Wufei à terre apparemment évanoui. Il se laissa tomber et pleura toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Heero attendit qu'il se calme et le releva en le prenant dans ses bras et le ramena dans leur chambre.

Quand il déposa Duo dans son lit, ce dernier s'était calmé mais il avait le regard perdu. Heero voulut se lever mais Duo le retint par le bras.

« - Heero, reste s'il te plait… »

Heero ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea aux côtés de Duo qui se serra contre lui.

* * *

a suivre... 


	6. Protection Rapprochée

**Auteur**: lylo

**Bêta**: Huhu

**Disclaimer: **toujours pareil… rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Elanor!

**Merci **à tout le monde pour les reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre car bug… vous aurez les réponses quand je rentrerai de vacances, ce qui m'emmène au fait que je pars une semaine et demi loin d'Internet, mais j'aurai mon ordi et donc je vais écrire et suremment publier deux nouvelles fics et la suite de celle-là en rentrant..

Sinon c'est ma bêta Huhu qui publie ce chapitre car je n'ai pas le temps de le publier après qu'elle l'aie corrigé vu que je pars demain matin!

Encore merci pour les reviews et désolée de ne pas avoir fait un chapitre plus long (d'ailleurs je n'aime pas ce chapitre mais bon… d'après moi il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire promis le prochain sera mieux J)

Bisous bonne lecture

Lylo

* * *

CHAPITRE 6: Protection rapprochée

* * *

Quand je me réveille le matin, tu es là dans mes bras…

Je réfléchis pour me souvenir de la soirée de la veille, je me rappelle Elanor, toi, Quatre et Trowa et enfin, Chang.

Chang et ses mains, Chang et ses lèvres, j'en frémis d'horreur et sans m'en rendre compte, je me sers plus contre toi et ta chaleur me rassure.

Je ferme les yeux pour essayer d'oublier une nouvelle fois et je sens une main passer dans mes cheveux détachés, un frisson remonte le long de mon dos et je te regarde. Tu souris avec les yeux, à défaut de l'afficher sur tes lèvres.

Ce n'est pas grave, cela me suffit.

Tu es resté un petit moment près de moi et puis tu t'es levé en me disant de me préparer pour les cours de la journée.

Et puis cela me revient, nous avons anglais, donc nous allons voir Barton, je me lève rapidement et me prépare à courir dans la chambre de Quatre quand je sens un bras me retenir, c'est toi:

« - Duo où vas-tu?

- Voir Quatre, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé hier avec Trowa! »

Je vois sur ton visage un air dur apparaître:

« - Duo… Chang est le colocataire de Quatre tu as oublié?

- Oh..

- Et je pense qu'aller le voir, après ce qu'il s'apprêtait à te faire hier soir, n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu es eu!

- Hm…

- Boude pas Duo, s'il te plait… »

Tu me prends dans tes bras, et je me dis que je devrais faire semblant de faire la tête plus souvent, rien que pour sentir ton odeur sucrée-salée…

« - Duo, je te jure que je serai toujours là maintenant, mais je ne veux pas que Wufei recommence ce qu'il t'a déjà fait alors, fais attention quand même.. »

J'acquiesce et te souris, puis tu te me lâches et dans un micro sourire retournes dans la salle de bain, me laissant seul dans mes pensées.

Comme un somnambule, je me dirige vers l'armoire, tu réveilles beaucoup de choses en moi, Heero. Si seulement tu te rendais compte de cette rougeur qui apparaît sur mes joues quand tu es contre moi ou de cette douce chaleur qui se diffuse en moi quand je sens ton parfum, ou bien ce frisson quand j'entends ta voix. Je pensais avec le temps avoir oublié ou bien caché ces sentiments, alors pourquoi je réagis toujours comme l'adolescent d'autre fois? Nous redevenons à peine amis que j'en voudrais déjà plus…

J'attrape un jean et un pull noir et me prépare vite fait. Quand tu sors de la douche, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, j'ouvre et aperçoit Quatre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres me fixant avec des yeux plus que remplis de bonheur.

« -Quatre, tu as des choses à me raconter! Heero, dépêches-toi de te préparer, j'ai hâte de tout savoir! »

Heero sourit et attrape son sac pour nous suivre à travers les couloirs.

« - Alors Kit-Kat? Que c'est-il passé hier soir? »

Il me regarde et répond:

« - Tu veux tout savoir?

- Oui, oui!! Dépêche!

- Alors quand je suis allé voir Trowa..

- Ah, c'est Trowa maintenant??

- DUO!

- Oui, je me tais, donc?

- Donc, quand je suis allé voir Trowa, il avait ce petit sourire qui me fait craquer, vous savez celui …

- Quatre.. Continues ton histoire, le sourire de Barton ne nous intéresse pas!

- Bien dis Heero…

- Olalala! Donc… On est sortit pour parler des cours, à la base, et puis je me suis vite senti proche de Trowa, après tout on a que 4ans de différence.. Il m'a dit de le tutoyer et pour cette soirée de ne pas le considérer comme un professeur mais comme un homme…Alors, on a parlé de nos enfances, de tout et là, Trowa m'a appris qu'il était gay et qu'il en avait souffert adolescent, donc je lui ai dit que je l'étais aussi et puis il m'a regardé avec ce sourire si beau…

Et de fil en aiguille, on a passé toute la soirée, ensemble, à parler, et il m'a raccompagné devant ma chambre avant de…

- DE?

- DE?

- De m'embrasser légèrement et de repartir…

- C'EST TOUT?

- Oui…

- Et ben! Tout ça pour ça?

- Duo…

- Ben quoi Hee-chan, c'est vrai!

- Mais …

- QUOI? Hee-chan??? Tu l'as appelé comme ça c'est ça?

- Moui, je crois…

- Et?

- Et quoi?

- C'est quoi ce surnom?

- Ben comme ça c'était.. Avant.. »

Bravo, Quatre y a carrément un malaise là!

« - On y va?

- Hâte d'être en anglais?

- Oui »

Bravo, bon changement de sujet Quatre.

On prit donc la direction de la classe.

La journée se passa normalement, Quatre et Trowa se lançaient des regards plutôt éloquants quand personne ne regardait.

Là, je rentre de mon entraînement de Hand-ball…

Quatre et Heero m'attendent dehors, je suis encore le dernier, ça ne m'étonne même plus.

Tiens, quelqu'un vient de rentrer, ça doit être Heero. Encore venu me dire de me dépêcher!

« - Oui, Heero j'arrive..

- C'est pas Heero! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?

« - Chang, qu'est-ce tu fous ici?

- J'ai pas pu finir ce que je voulais faire hier!

- Et comptes pas le finir maintenant! Dégage! »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir parler dans le vent car il s'approche toujours, et je n'aime pas son regard, ce regard…

Il commence à être trop proche, je ferme les yeux et attends de sentir la pression de son corps. De toute façon, je ne pourrai rien faire comme d'habitude…

J'attends mais rien ne vient…

J'entrouvre les yeux et vois Heero qui le tient plaqué contre un mur, ses yeux pleins de rage.

« - Chang, je pensais que tu avais compris! »

Sa voix est froide et elle effrayerait n'importe qui.

« - Je t'avais dit que si tu approchais encore Duo, tu étais mort! »

Quand est-ce qu'il lui a dit ça?

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus réfléchir à la question que Heero envoies un poing rageur dans le ventre de Wufei, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre encore…

Et je le regarde incapable d'intervenir… Je regarde en simple spectateur...

Wufei ne tient que grâce à Heero qui le tient toujours de sa main gauche, sinon il serrait étendu sur le sol…

Un autre poing rencontre son ventre…

« -HEERO! »

Ce n'est pas moi..

C'est mon ange blond qui est intervenu, il a écarté Heero de Chang et l'a calmé, moi je les regarde toujours sans rien dire, sans bouger..

Heero s'approche de moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille avant de me faire sortir du vestiaire.

A quelques pas de la porte, il se retourne et lance à Wufei:

« La prochaine fois, personne ne m'arrêtera si je te vois t'approcher de lui! »

Puis nous sortons laissant un Wufei totalement désemparé et souffrant sur le sol.

* * *

A suivre

J'avais dit que le chapitre était court encore désolée… dites moi si vous aimez ou pas, moi je l'aime pas du tout mais bon! Lol

Bisous bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont.

Lylo

et au 6novembre pour la suite!


	7. Quand le temps nous souriait

**Auteur: ****lylo**

**Disclaimer: ****toujours et encore la même chose…les paroles de chanson à la fin ne sont pas de moi mais de la chanson « c'est ma faute » de Kyo, ni même les personnages.**

**Bêta: ****Huhu (merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre encore une fois)**

**Alors pour commencer désolée… pour le retard :/ mais j'avoue que l'inspiration m'avait totalement abandonnée depuis quelques temps mais bon je m'en veux d'avoir laissé l'histoire sans suite aussi longtemps donc voila un petit quelque chose en espérant que cela vous plaise. **

**Désolée je n'ai pas répondu à mes reviews depuis plusieurs chapitres…mais merci a tout ceux et celles qui en ont laissé!!**

**Je le ferai pour les prochains promis (et cette fois c'est vrai :D) voilà…**

**Merci encore

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7: ****Quand le temps nous souriait…

* * *

POV DUO**

Cela fait deux jours que l'incident comme l'appelle Heero est arrivé, depuis je croise Wufei dans les couloirs mais il se contente d'un regard noir; je crois qu'il a eut vraiment peur la dernière fois et qu'il a abandonné, entre nous c'est pas plus mal…

Mais, plus les jours passent et plus je suis perdu, on approche de l'anniversaire de la mort de Kiara… j'ai perdu mon sourire. Quatre s'en est aperçu même si j'essaie de faire bonne figure, Heero, lui ne dit rien.

En fait avec lui, c'est trop compliqué, par fois je voudrais partir loin et ne pas revenir. Qu'est-ce qui me retiens ici maintenant?

Enfin pour en revenir à Heero, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut et ça m'énerve. Moi, je sais qu'il m'attire toujours autant, en même temps Heero attire tout le monde, c'est peut être ça le problème?

Enfin bon, lui ne me témoigne pas d'affection particulière, il est redevenu froid même s'il reste avec Quatre et moi à présent, et j'avoue que j'ai du mal…c'est vrai quoi… un coup il est gentil protecteur sociable puis deux minutes après il est tout le contraire, faudrait qu'il choisisse des fois lui hein!

Ah et Quatre, lui et Trowa, ça avance pas vraiment, Quatre rougit dès que notre cher professeur a le malheur de lui sourire, non mais je vous jure! Comment il compte faire avancer les chose à cette vitesse?

Enfin bon aujourd'hui c'est une journée comme les autres, mon réveil a sonné il y a 15minutes et je n'ai toujours pas bougé de mon lit…

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir, celle de la salle de bain ça doit être Mister frigide!

« Duo, tu devrais te lever…

- Hm…. »

Fin de la conversation, bon j'avoue aujourd'hui, je suis plutôt d'une humeur massacrante, mais bon on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, ils devront me supporter comme ça pour une fois!

« DUO!

-hmmmmmm »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui? Il peut pas me laisser me morfondre au fond de mon lit??

Tient en parlant de lit c'est pas normal que j'ai si froid!

Pourquoi mon drap a disparu??

Je me tourne et me mets sur le dos pour voir un Heero, debout, avec mon drap à la main et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je vais le taper !

D'ailleurs, je me lève et me tiens debout sur mon matelas, je me jette sur lui le faisant tomber à la renverse par terre, je suis assis à califourchon sur lui…

Oula, je crois que c'est pas une superbe position, tiens ses lèvres bougent, elles sont belles ses lèvres, d'ailleurs j'avais pas fait attention…

Je crois que je me penche vers lui, là, parce que son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien…

D'ailleurs ses lèvres ne bougent plus, elles sont justes entre-ouvertes et je sens son souffle contre les miennes…

Je franchis les derniers millimètres, cela faisait si longtemps que j'en rêvais…

Sa bouche contre la mienne…

Ses lèvres sont douces... Comme je le pensais, il répond tendrement, j'aime l'embrasser, je perds pied avec la réalité, plus rien ne compte sauf lui, lui et ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, il le retire doucement pendant que je commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Il retourne la situation et je me retrouve allongé sous lui, torse nu…

« Du… »

NON!! Mais NON!! Revenez là petites mains! Et la bouche aussi…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient de se relever aussi rapidement?

Je me tourne vers la porte d'entrée, c'est Quatre; ça serait pas mon meilleur ami, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est!!

Sans un mot, je vois Heero refermer sa chemise, attraper son sac et sortir de la chambre…

Je suis toujours allongé, sous le choc…

« Duo… je suis désolé!! »

Tiens je n'avais pas vu que Quatre s'était rapproché..

« C'est rien, Quatre, t'en fais pas… »

Ouais, ouais, tout le monde te croit Duo!!

Je me lève, attrape un jean et un tee shirt puis vais me doucher, l'eau froide va me réveiller

Quand je sors de la douche, Quatre est assis sur mon lit et m'attend tête baissée.

« Quatre je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave!

- Oui, mais bon je …

- Quatre arrête! »

J'attrape mon sac et lui sourit:

« On y va? »

Le petit blond me renvoie un sourire et me suit.

Arrivé en cours, Heero est assis au fond de la classe, la place à côté de lui est prise, je m'assoies donc devant à côté d'une fille que je ne connais pas…

**°oOo°oOo°**

JE LE DETESTE!!! Je le hais!!! Aussi fort que je peux, toutes les parties de mon corps le détestent! Enfin non c'est faux, toutes les parties de mon corps le veulent! Mais, moi je le hais!! Je déteste ce mec au plus profond de mon âme au risque de me répéter!!!

Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux!!!

* * *

_**Flash back:**_

« Duo?

- Oui?

- On peut… parler?

- Oui, Heero, je t'écoute… »

Heero s'assit à côté de Duo, sur un banc pendant que Quatre s'éloigne pour les laisser seul.

« - C'est par rapport à ce matin…

- Je m'en doutais..

- Je préférerai qu'on oublie, et je vais changer de chambre d'internat, je suis déjà allé voir le principal, il est d'accord, je change dans trois jours, c'est mieux pour nous, tu comprends, je suis pas près …

- Heero, c'est bon j'ai compris… »

Et Duo se leva triste mais essaya d'afficher ce sourire habituel qu'il avait, mais cette fois il était crispé, trop crispé pour être sincère

_**Fin flash back.

* * *

**_

Alors voilà où j'en suis, là, moi, Duo maxwell, amoureux d'un connard fini qui joue une nouvelle fois avec mes sentiments! Je le hais…

°oOo°oOo°

Les jours sont passés, Heero doit partir demain dans la journée, je n'aurais pas de nouveau colocataire pour la chambre, mais je n'en peux plus, Heero ne fait pas que changer de chambre: il m'ignore…. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis l'autre matin, je n'en peux plus vraiment, encore une après-midi à subir sans pouvoir te parler…

…

Je suis cassé, fendu, fini, il est 21h… Heero est à l'entraînement de Hand Ball , je n'ai pas pu y aller, j'ai croisé Wufei. Il s'est bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Heero, que ce dernier avait abandonné son poste, qu'il m'avait une nouvelle fois laissé tomber même s'il m'avait promis de ne pas recommencer…

Alors j'ai revu ce sourire sur le visage de Chang, ce sourire heureux, celui de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose derrière la tête…

Son sourire qui me fait peur…

Il s'est approché, m'a poussé contre un mur, j'ai revu le visage de Kiara, j'ai revu celui de Heero, et j'ai fondu en larmes, cet enfoiré a vu que je n'étais pas en état de combattre, de le repousser, alors il s'est dépêché de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il m'a entraîné dans les toilettes et je l'ai laissé faire, je suis sale de toute façon, je ne suis plus rien, les gens se déchaînent sur moi… Je ne sers qu'à ça...

Quelques temps après il est reparti, me laissant seul tremblant et à moitié nu dans une cabine, je suis resté longtemps dans cette position à pleurer…

Puis quand je n'ai plus entendu aucun bruit à l'extérieur, je me suis levé et j'ai rejoint ma chambre rapidement…

Là, je sors de la douche, j'ai frotté autant que je pouvais…

Je me couche dans mon lit en boule et entend Heero rentrer.

Pas une parole, pas un regard…

L'eau coule dans la salle de bain, il doit être dans la douche…

La lumière s'éteint je ne l'ai même pas entendu se coucher…

Je recommence à pleurer je ne sais même si je vais réussir à dormir cette nuit…

………

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Connard de réveil..

Je tape dessus pour l'éteindre et les jours qui sont passés me reviennent…

Wufei qui a recommencé, Heero qui m'ignore et s'en va ce soir de la chambre, Quatre que je vois de moins en moins vu qu'il passe plus de temps avec Trowa…

D'un coup je n'ai plus envie de me lever, mais comme un automate, je m'habille et sans un mot pour Heero, sors de la chambre.

Il est 12h00…

Je m'en vais, je suis lâche surement, mais pour une fois j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de tout abandonner derrière moi…

Je pars loin pour oublier, je ne supporte plus ton regard froid, son regard pervers, et le regard inexistant de Quatre…

Je ne supporte plus tout ça, je ne sais même ce que j'ai fais de mal à part t'aimer…

Alors j'attrape les vêtements que j'ai dans la chambre et la photo de Hilde, Quatre et moi que j'avais déposé sur ma table de nuit, j'attrape l'autre photo de toi et moi quand on était au collège et je regarde la dernière qui est récente, c'est une qui doit dater d'une semaine de toi, moi et Quatre, je la sors du cadre, attrape un stylo et écrit quelques mots derrière:

« Je t'aime… Adieu.. Duo. M »

Je la mets sur ton lit et sors sans un regard en arrière pour la chambre, humant une dernière foi ton odeur…

Adieu…

* * *

FIN POV DUO

* * *

…

Heero rentra dans la chambre, il pensait y trouver Duo, il comptait attraper les deux sacs qu'il avait fait ce matin et sortir, mais apparemment quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement…

Il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre sauf ses deux sacs et une photo sur son lit.

Il prit la photo et lu les mots inscrits…

Elle glissa d'entre ses mains pour tomber par terre montrant les trois visages réjouits, quand le temps leur souriait encore, quand tout allait bien, quand ils pensaient avoir l'avenir pour eux, quand ils aimaient la vie et pensaient être les plus forts, quand ils pensaient compter les uns sur les autres encore longtemps…

Mais un des garçons en avait décidé autrement, quelque chose c'était passé, Heero en était sur, il savait qu'il faisait du mal à Duo mais pas à ce point, il se laissa tomber à genoux, sa tête dans ses mains, pleurant, pleurant le fait de s'être encore fait avoir par Réléna, d'avoir encore perdu le garçon qu'il aimait, d'avoir détruit trois vies en quelques paroles, celle de Duo, celle de Quatre, et la sienne…

Quand Quatre pénétra dans la chambre quelques minutes après, voulant voir comment allait Duo, il avait son sourire sur les lèvres mais le perdit vite en trouvant Heero assis, pleurant et murmurant une chanson continuellement:

**« Plus on attend plus c'est dur d'avouer qu'on a tous les tort**

**mais je ne suis plus vraiment sur que cela nous serve encore »**

Il connaissait cette chanson, c'était celle que Heero chantait quand il l'avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt, en pleurs, dans un coin caché du lycée…

Il prit la photo par terre et la déposa sur le lit en voyant ce qui était inscrit alors il se baissa et prit Heero dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, il lui chuchota que Duo reviendrait…

Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas, cette fois il y avait eu trop de non-dits pour être sûr de revoir leur ami un jour…

* * *

A suivre…

Encore désolé pour le retard en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu… laisser moi une reviews et a bientôt pour la suite, au plus tard après les vacances de noël , au plus tôt avant J

Bisous lylo


	8. Si loin de toi

Auteur: lylo

Disclaimer: toujours pareil les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

bêta: pour ce chapitre exceptionnellement j'ai eu le droit a mes deux bêta, je suis chanceuse ;) donc merci Mifibou et Huhu pour les remarques la correction et tout ca :)

Désoléééé pour le retard enfin voila le chapitre c'est le principal non?:D je ne sais plus si j'ai fai des réponses au reviews ou pas en tout cas je remercie beaucoup:

**Jully Reed, marnie02, Catirella, Naviek, Nass, Iroko et Raziel** (non je vous ai pas oublié...j'ai di que j'irai au bout de cette fic :))

sinon pour l'ensemble des remarques qu'on me fait: ne vous inquietez pas dans l'ensemble Duo a finit de souffrir c'est promis, et puis j'ai promis une Happy end a Huhu :p

Et ENFIN les commentaires en italiques sont de Mifibou je les ai laissé :D

et VOILA place au chapitre :) promis je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour le prochain mais c'est pas gagné

bisouss lylo

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8:loin de toi…

* * *

**

**POV DUO**

Comment je vais vivre sans vous, sans toi, sans elle…

C'est une question que je me pose toutes les minutes depuis 24heures, depuis que je suis partit en fait, mais jamais je ne reviendrais en arrière. C'est une décision que j'ai prise et j'assume tout ce que je fais.

Mais le problème c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, enfin si j'ai bien une idée mais une fois là bas qu'Est-ce que je vais faire…Enfin heureusement que j'économise depuis un moment, j'ai au moins de quoi me payer un aller simple pour Seattle…

Je pars loin, oui. On pourrait me dire que j'en fais trop mais non, qui est passé par la où je passe en ce moment pour me dire que je réagis trop impulsivement? Qui a perdu sa sœur et s'est fait violé par le mec qui a causé le suicide de cette dernière? Qui a perdu l'homme qu'il aimait deux fois d'affilé? Qui a supporté tout ça sans rien dire? J'ai essayé pourtant, je me suis toujours relevé sans rien dire, pensant que la vie me sourirait de nouveau. Je me disais qu'on en avait qu'une, qu'il fallait en profiter… oui on en a qu'une, mais parfois il faut savoir prendre un nouveau départ parce que après tout, s'éloigner de tout ce qu'on a toujours connu, partir vers l'inconnu c'est aussi faire preuve de courage quoi qu'on en dise.

Alors je suis là en train de demander à une femme de me vendre un billet pour Seattle pour le prochain vol qui s'avère être dans deux heures…

Comme un automate, le billet en main, je me dirige vers un siège pour attendre.

Je repense à nos visage souriants quand on se baladait dans la ville, sur la plage, à ce soir la quand on était monté en haut de la colline derrière le lycée pour voir le coucher de soleil tous les trois.

A cette bataille de chocolat qui avait éclaté dans notre petite chambre d'internat, après que tu sois revenu avec un bol de chocolat fondu pour une soirée tranquille entre amis.

Je repense à nos rêves, à nos envies à nos espérances, aux projets qu'on avait fait pour les vacances, à tout ça … et une larme coule malgré moi sur ma joue.

Je l'essuie rapidement et essais de penser à autre chose, mais cette fois c'est le sourire d'Hilde qui vient dans mon esprit, et je laisse une nouvelle larme couler.

Je me perds dans mes souvenirs heureux mais d'autres arrivent et je secoue la tête pour tout chasser de mon esprit, alors que j'entends une femme annoncer l'embarquement pour le vol de Seattle.

Je me lève, attrape mes deux sacs, met mon ipod en marche et montre mon billet pour embarquer.

Je m'installe sur mon siège, augmente le son de la musique et une nouvelle fois me perds dans mes pensées.

Je repense au soir où on avait partagé nos rêves.

Tu rêvais de voyager, l'Afrique t'attirait, ton pays d'origine aussi évidemment.

Je rêvais de m'évader quelques temps et de vivre comme bon me semblait.

Tu rêvais de pouvoir te sentir libre avec le vent passant des tes cheveux.

Je rêvais de sentir le sable chaud sous mes pieds.

Tu rêvais d'oublier.

Je rêvais de vivre dans mes souvenirs heureux.

Tu rêvais de beaucoup de chose, moi aussi mais tout m'allait tant qu'on rêvait ensemble.

Je ferme les yeux et extenué, m'endors.

Le vol sera long j'espère pourvoir me reposer.

Je sais qu'il me reste encore un peu d'argent pour acheter un petit appartement et vivre quelques semaine sans travail, c'est là qu'on remercie nos parents d'avoir préférer nous montrer leur amour avec de l'argent, plutôt qu'avec des gestes.

…

« Mesdames, Messieurs, Mademoiselles veuillez attacher vos ceintures l'avion va atterrir dans quelques minutes »

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer légèrement l'épaule et quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux un homme me dit que l'avion va atterrir, je lui souris, le remercie et attache ma ceinture repartant dans mes pensées.

**POV HEERO**

Quelques jours que tu es parti, je ne sais plus comment vivre, je culpabilise, je suis perdu, je déprime, tu me manques, je croyais que tu passerais au dessus de tout ça une nouvelle fois, mais j'ai eu tort.

Je suis allé voir Réléna, j'ai réglé mes comptes avec elle, et avec Wufei aussi, dire qu'il a osé une nouvelle fois poser ses mains sur toi… je crois que même s'il revenait il n'oserait même plus te regarder. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à l'hôpital. Tant mieux, il ne mérite pas mieux…

**FLASH BACK.**

« RELENA!

-Oh Heero! Comment vas-tu? J'ai appris pour Duo! Je suis absssoooolummennnnt désolé! » _(Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre…)_

Le ton de sa voix était hypocrite _(Nooon tu crois ? lol) _et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Alors, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la main d'heero frappa sa joue dans une forte gifle.

Réléna, les larmes aux yeux, posa sa main sur sa joue.

« -Non mais ça va pas! Je compatis et toi tu me tapes.

-Réléna, avec tout le respect que je n'ai pas pour toi, TA GEULE! Qu'Est-ce que tu as encore fait à Duo pour qu'il s'en aille!!!

-Moiii??? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu sous entends Heero? Je n'ai absolument rien fait! J'aime beaucoup Duo, je ne ferais rien contre lui tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

-Réléna si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une autre répond! _(réponds pas réponds pas !!)_

-tu n'as qu'à demander à Wufei…

-Chan… »

Heero s'arrêta soudainement, comprenant le sens de la phrase, et là une nouvelle gifle _(yes !)_ retentit dans le couloir. Heero lui lança un regard froid et dit d'un ton sec:

« Si j'entends encore parler de toi, ce n'est pas une gifle que tu recevras Réléna, mais mon poing et pas qu' 'une fois! »

Et il s'éloigna à la recherche de Chang.

Quand il le trouva, ce dernier était nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, un air las sur son visage alors qu'une fille de seconde lui faisait des avances.

Heero poussa la fille et lui dit de dégager, que de toute façon Wufei était gay.

La fille parut choquée, mais partit sans demander d'explication en voyant le visage fermé d'heero, de toute façon la rumeur avait circulé comme quoi depuis le départ de Duo, Yuy était à éviter.

Heero regarda Wufei de haut en bas et ce dernier laissa tomber son sourire en voyant la lueur de haine briller dans les yeux du japonais. Ce pouvait-il que Réléna est tout avouée à Yuy?

« Merde qu'elle conne, elle va le payer!

-oh oui mais tu vas payer d'abord Chang! »

Et sans que Wufei n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, un poing s'abattait dans ses côtes suivit d'un autre, puis d'un autre…

Wufei était maintenant par terre, à genoux entourant ses côtes de ses deux bras, suffocant.

Heero le regarda froidement et dit:

« Supplie moi d'arrêter Chang, supplie moi comme Duo a dû te supplier! Demande pardon pour tout ce que tu as fait enfoiré!! »

Heero donna un coup de pied dans le corps à terre et Chang accusa le coup en poussant un cri de douleur.

« A…A…Arre…Arrête… s'il te …plait… Y… Yuy… dé…désol…désolé…

-et tu sais quoi? Rien parce que Duo a dû te supplier lui aussi et que tu as continué! Par ce que tu l'as fait partir, parce que tu as détruit sa vie à plusieurs reprises. Pour toutes ses raisons, je n'arrêterai pas!! »

Heero releva le corps du chinois par le col de sa chemise et donna quelques autres coups de poing dans ses côtes et le laissa tomber à terre après avoir été sûr qu'il lui avait aussi cassé le nez.

Il frappa dans le mur violemment comme pour apaiser son reste de haine, et sous le regard des autres élèves abasourdis par le combat et les révélations…

Seul Quatre, un sourire aux lèvres, suivit Heero.

Le japonais s'arrêta au milieu de la cour et se laissa tomber à genoux criant, son désespoir, sa douleur qu'il sentait au niveau de son cœur….

Quatre le prit dans ses bras, puis l'aida au bout de quelques minutes à se relever et tous les deux rejoignirent la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis le départ de Duo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

….

Quatre ans que je vis ici.

J'ai refais ma vie en quelque sorte.

J'ai adopté une petite fille, Elsy, elle a 5ans, elle est magnifique avec ses long cheveux noir et ses yeux tout aussi foncés. On vit seul tous les deux dans un appartement.

Après le lycée je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire alors je suis devenu serveur, puis j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon propre restaurant, et me voilà patron du « L.C kat » en l'honneur de Quatre et ma fille…

J'essaie chaque jour d'oublier Heero, et Nathan m'aide. Nathan c'est mon petit ami depuis un an, il m'a longtemps demandé de lui laisser une chance, qu'il pourrait m'aider à oublier cet « enfoiré » selon ses propres mots, alors j'ai cédé et je crois que j'ai bien fait, même si Heero est toujours dans mon cœur et je sais qu'il y sera toujours, mais il fallait bien que je pense à autre chose, lui a dû m'oublier dès mon départ…

Enfin bon, les jours passent, ma fille grandit, je l'aime, je suis enfin heureux même si je me dégoûte d'être parti sans un mot pour Quatre…

Je jette un regard à l'horloge de la cuisine et attrape ma veste rapidement et crie à Elsy de descendre qu'on doit partir. Quelques minutes après, un visage avec un sourire malicieux apparaît dans le salon.

« On y va?

-oui ma puce… »

Je la prends dans mes bras, lui dépose un baiser sur les cheveux et sort de l'appartement où nous vivons.

Elsy affiche un magnifique sourire, j'aime la voir heureuse, c'est mon rayon de soleil chaque jour.

« 'Pa dis on va faire quoi cet été? »

Je tente un maigre sourire, il serait tant que je lui dise la vérité, ce soir ce sont les vacances d'été mais elle ne reviendra pas ici à l'école l'année prochaine.

Je me mets à genoux devant elle, et lui dit tentant de rendre les choses plus faciles à accepter:

« Écoute mon ange ça va être dur, mais tu dois savoir qu'on ne reviendra pas ici...Enfin je veux dire, demain on prend l'avion pour Paris, tu sais en France. Je t'ai déjà parlé de la France, tu t'en souviens? »

Elle hoche la tête et me laisse continuer:

« Bien, voilà, Nathan, toi et moi on part donc demain, et on va habiter là bas… Lauren garde le restaurant ici, et nous on va en ouvrir un nouveau là bas »

Elsy sourit toujours et pose ses deux petites mains sur mes joues avant de me répondre:

« C'est trop bien! Je dirai au revoir à mes copines alors?

-oui…

-d'accord, mais t'as prit tous mes jouets? Mes barbies?

-oui t'inquiète pas mon ange. Lauren enverra tous les cartons avec tes poupées quand on sera sur déjà sur place.

-d'accord! »

Je me lève, lui prends la main et nous continuons notre chemin jusqu'à l'école qui n'est pas très loin.

Après l'avoir laissé à son école je prends les transports en communs pour rejoindre le centre de Seattle où nous habitons. Je rejoins le « LC kat » pour ma dernière journée ici.

Nathan s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement comme il sait si bien le faire, chuchotant ces quelques mots que j'aime tant:

« Je t'aime. »

Il n'attend rien en retour, il sait que je suis incapable de lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donne et l'accepte une fois de plus. J'ai l'impression d'être égoïste.

Alors je le serre dans mes bras et me détache, glissant ma main dans la sienne:

« Alors tes sacs sont près? Tu sais tu as encore le choix de rester tu as toujours vécu ici après tout Nat'.

-non je veux venir avec toi, j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en France! »

Il me sourit, je le regarde quelques secondes avant de l'entraîner à ma suite dans le restaurant, la journée va passer très vite je pense. Et demain matin, je serai dans l'avion pour rentrer dans mon pays natal.

« Duo!!

-oui Lauren?

-tu devrais rentrer, tu pars tôt et je crois qu'Elsy aimerait rentrer chez elle pour dormir. »

Je regarde l'heure...02H00, je tourne la tête vers ma fille se trouvant assise à une table du restaurant, elle est endormie sur sa chaise.

Comme tous les soirs, Lauren est allée la chercher à son école et l'a ramenée ici en attendant que je finisse de fermer le restaurant. Mais se soir j'ai encore plus de mal à partir sachant que je ne suis pas sûr d'y revenir un jour….

Je finis quand même par me lever en soupirant, et prend Elsy dans mes bras attrapant son petit cartable posé par terre. Je me retourne vers Lauren, qui me regarde les larmes aux yeux et lui sourit, je dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« T'inquiète on se reverra Lauren et puis je t'appelle quand on arrive!

-oui… prends soin de toi et ta fille! Nathan est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui! »

Je souris, acquiesce et sors du restaurant. Je n'aime pas les grands adieux…

….

TUTUTUTUT.

Le réveil… ça me rappellera toujours l'internat ce bruit!

Je tape dessus et au vu du bruit que j'entends je crois que je l'ai cassé! _(on dirait moi tous les matins, pas vous ?!)_

Je finis par me lever, malgré le manque de motivation. Je dois être dans une heure à l'aéroport pour retrouver Nathan, et si je veux éviter d'être en retard comme d'habitude il faut que je m'y mette.

Je me dirige chancelant dans la chambre d'Elsy et la réveille en caressant sa joue.

« Ma puce debout il faut se préparer.. »

Elsy se retourne dans son lit et se cache sous sa couverture. Je souris tendrement et attrape le drap ainsi que ma fille dans mes bras, elle se blottit contre moi. Je dégage le drap, que je repose sur le lit, et rejoins la cuisine pour qu'elle déjeune.

Pendant ce temps je me douche et m'habille, vérifie qu'on a rien oublié et mets tous les sacs dans l'entrée.

Quelques minutes après c'est une petite Elsy toute habillée qui me rejoint dans le salon me disant qu'on peut y aller…

Je regarde une dernière fois l'appartement avant d'en sortir et de charger la voiture.

…

Nous sommes dans l'avion, il vient de décoller, Elsy dort la tête sur mes genoux, il faut dire qu'il est 6h00...

Nathan, lui, observe avec son air enfantin les nuages à travers le hublot…

Bientôt on posera le pied sur mon pays...

**POV QUATRE**

Quatre ans qu'il est parti, tiens! Comme mon prénom... C'est un signe ça? Enfin bon j'ai fini par arrêter d'espérer, tout comme Heero.

Maintenant Trowa partage mon quotidien nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis la rentrée scolaire suivant ma sortit du lycée… Un peu moins de Quatre ans…

Heero et moi sommes restés en contact, on se voit au minimum une fois par mois.

Lui est devenu designer informatique, et moi architecte…

On ne parle plus de Duo depuis 3ans, mais je sais qu'il lui manque, je ne lui ai connu personne depuis, en dehors d'histoires d'un soir sans lendemain.

Trowa lui aussi ne parle pas de Duo, il ne le connaissait pas en dehors de la relation prof/élève, mais il savait que c'était mon meilleur ami et quand Duo est parti cela a fait le tour du lycée.

**POV HEERO**

Quatre ans sans toi… qu'Est-ce que je peux dire ou penser pour que tu reviennes? Même si tu dois me haïr à jamais, même si tu dois revenir en ayant fait ta vie, REVIENS, je veux revoir tes sourire et tes yeux…

Entendre ta voix, rien qu'une fois reviens…

Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi alors fais le pour Quatre... Il aimerait tellement te voir, je le sais même si on en parle pas ensemble, on fait comme si tu n'existais plus, ce n'est pas bien, mais qu'Est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre pour essayer de te rayer de nos vies? Tu les as marquées à jamais…

Je me déteste chaque jour qui passe, je ne peux plus ne serait-ce qu'imaginer construire quelque chose avec une autre personne alors que tu es toujours présent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est enchaîné les histoires d'un soir pour essayer de t'effacer, mais jusque là personne n'a réussit cet exploit…

Je t'aime… je voudrais juste pouvoir te le dire mon ange.

* * *

_a suivre..._

Mifibou: exceptionnellement me voici bêta correctrice du 8ème chapitre de cette fic, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi-même si la joie n'est pas totalement au rendez-vous…mais peut être qu'avec des reviews lylo aura pitié de nous et nous donnera notre fin tant espérée !! Bises à vous lecteurs

fin prévu dans environ deux ou trois chapitres je pense :) et c'était le dernier ou Duo souffrait un chtit peu après ca sera au tour des autres siffle et pars en courant

bisous lylo


	9. Vous et Moi

**Auteur:** toujours pareil

**Disclaimer:** le même que pour les autres chapitres!

**Merci** a Nass, marnie02, ilham, Azalea-Maxwell et Naviek pour leur reviews, je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu désolé, dans tout les cas merci ça m'a fait plaisir :)

**Note de moi:** DESOLE!! Vraiment désolé, je n'ai aucune mais absolument aucune excuse pour mon retard si ce n'est le manque de motivation total, de plus je dois dire que ce chapitre n'a pas eu de bêta lecture j'en suis désolé mais Mifibou ne peut plus le faire pour quelques mois et ma bêta de remplacement me corrige uniquement les fics HP donc voila, j'ai fait mon maximum, normalement il n'y a pas de fautes de frappes c'est déjà ça. Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas si j'aurai une bêta, on verra mais je finirai cette histoire promis :) enfin si elle intéresse toujours…'

**Dernier message pour tous les lecteurs de fics Harry Potter :**

j'appel toutes les personnes forte en anglais ou moins forte mais qui arrivent a traduire et qui sont motivés a aller aider « Paradise of Readers » crée par Enishi-Haru et Onarluca. C'est un groupe qui s'occupe de traduire les fic qui n'ont jamais été traduite jusqu'à la fin et elles ont besoin d'aide J donc si vous êtes motivé(e)s!

Vous les trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris:)

**!BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Vous Et Moi**

* * *

**POV DUO**

Voila, deux mois que nous avons posés le pied sur le sol Français, deux moi que l'on prépare l'ouverture du LC.Kat qui aura lieu se soir même, Elsy aime beaucoup Paris, Nathan aussi, même si l'un comme l'autre ils ont énormément été bloqué par la langue a notre arrivée, ne parlant pas un mot de Français je devais tout traduire mais Nathan commence a se débrouiller et Elsy aussi, j'espère qu'elle s'en sortira a l'école même si je ne doute pas qu'elle va très vite apprendre.

Je suis a l'étage du restaurant, il n'a rien a voir avec celui que Lauren tient toujours a Seattle, nous avons un étage que nous allons ouvrir uniquement le soir, il est beaucoup plus intime que le Rez de chaussée, il est fait pour les couples et les rendez vous galant ou professionnel les tables sont toutes dans des boxes et chacune a un style bien a elle.

Je souris en observant le travail accomplit.

Je n'ai évidemment pas croisé Quatre ou quelque un d'autres, cette ville est beaucoup trop grande pour être propice aux rencontres non prévue, et comme je ne les ai pas non plus contacté.

J'entends des pas derrière moi et deux bras viennent m'enlacer, je frissonne et me retourne déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Nathan.

-tu vas bien ?

Nathan me regarde les yeux pétillant de malice et de bonheur:

-très bien et toi? Tu es partit tôt ce matin…

-je sais mais je voulais vérifier que tout était près pour se soir, ou est Elsy?

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'une petit frimousse arrive en courant et tire sur mon jean pour que je la prenne dans mes bras.

Je la regarde me détachant de Nathan, l'embrasse sur le front puis la soulève.

-ma puce! Comment vas-tu?

-ça va…

Elle me répond a peine que son regard se dirige vers les grandes vitres derrière moi, elle se met a contempler le paysage puis enfouit sa tête dans mon cou:

-papa…

-oui?

- je ne veux pas aller à l'école la semaine prochaine…

-Elsy on en a déjà parlé tu es obligé d'y aller, et puis ce n'est que la maternelle mon coeur

Je pose ma main sur son dos et je la sens soupirer sur mon épaule, elle a fêté ses 5ans il y a un mois.

-------**FIN POV**

-hm?

-je te réveil?

-hm…

-ah désolé

Heero les yeux flou et encore ensommeillé regarda l'heure, il était 12h, il bailla puis essaya de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Quatre au téléphone.

-…travailler moins, après tu ne dors plus et tu vois tu te lève trop tard, tu ne peux pas …

-QUATRE!

-oui?

-tu n'es pas mon père… et qu'Est-ce qu'y t'amène a me téléphoner un samedi midi?

-je voulais savoir si tu pouvais réserver ta soirée pour Trowa et moi?

-tu as encore dans l'idée de me faire rencontrer quelque un c'est ça?

-non pas du tout, je me disais juste que l'on pouvait aller manger tous les trois au nouveau restaurant qui va justement ouvrir ce soir il s'appel le LC.Kat…

-tous les trois?

-bon d'accord, mais je suis sur que celui la va te plaire, châtain les yeux bleu clair grand fin gentil…

-quatre c'est bon j'accepte, arrête de me vendre mes futur rendez vous comme des bout de viande a chaque fois!

-évite de sortir ce genre de comparaison devant lui se soir, il s'appel Zach, bon si tu es d'accord alors 21h devant le restaurant tu vois ou il se trouve?

-oui très bien a ce soir

Heero ne laissa pas le temps a Quatre de répondre et raccrocha se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Quatre lui proposait au moins un rendez vous a quatre toutes les deux semaine, il n'en pouvait plus de devoir repousser les avances d'hommes, et si l'un d'eux réussissait a l'attirer pour la nuit le lendemain matin il devait toujours expliquer qu'il ne cherchait rien de sérieux cela commençait a devenir lassant, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser au blond donc il avait finit par laisser tomber le fait de sa battre avec lui a chaque fois pour le faire renoncer a son idée, il finirait bien par comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de relation.

**…..POV DUO**

Il est 20heure et le restaurant vient d'ouvrir à l'instant.

Nathan s'occupe de prendre les commandes, il m'a demandé de ne me charger de rien ce soir, juste d'installer les gens, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'écoute alors que je suis le patron mais bon.

Je vois un couple entrer et m'approche d'eux, un sourire accroché a mon visage.

-Bonjour! Vous faut il une table pour deux?

-oui s'il vous plait.

La femme me regarde gentiment et je me détends un peu, un Duo qui se force à avoir l'air heureux, c'est nouveau ça.

-bien, voulez vous un boxe a l'étage ou une table en bas?

-un boxe s'il vous plait.

Je les conduit au premier et décide que celui dans les ton de rouge orangée leur ira parfaitement, il y a un couché de soleil peint sur le mur.

Ils me remercient et je redescends.

Le temps passe rapidement, je regarde Nathan passer de couple en couple toujours rieur et charmeur, de temps en temps il vient me voir et caresser ma main caché derrière nos dos.

Il est tellement tendre et parfait, pourquoi je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime.

Je suis en train de rire avec lui quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir je me retourne et reste choqué a la vue des quatre personnes qui viennent de rentrer.

**…..POV HEERO….**

Cela fait 10 minutes que je les attends, pourtant quatre sait que j'ai horreur d'attendre comme ça.

J'entends quelques m'appeler et me retourne pour voir un petit blond s'approcher un air heureux et une main tenant celle d'un grand brun souriant lui aussi.

-et bien enfin…je commençais a m'impatienter, j'aillais aller manger sans vous!

-rabat joie! Heero je te présente Zach.

Je porte enfin mon regard sur l'homme derrière le couple qui me tend la main, je lui serre et lui dit vaguement bonsoir.

Quatre me regarde méchamment l'air de dire que je pourrai être plus avenant et j'hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension, je m'en moque moi de ce que ce Zach pense, c'est une pale copie de Duo qu'il m'a ramené cette fois.

-on rentre?

Trowa me sort de mes pensées et je les suis dans le restaurant, j'observe la décoration et me dit qu'il est vraiment très beau et qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il devienne très vite apprécié dans le quartier.

Je regarde enfin les gens et je vois une longue tresse se balancer, je fais un pas en arrière et m'immobilise quand la personne se retourne.

J'entends Quatre avoir un hoquet d'étonnement et je vois Duo écarquiller les yeux.

La surprise passée il s'approche de nous et souris a Quatre m'ignorant totalement.

-Kit-kat!!!

Quatre se jette dans ses bras et je vois les yeux de Duo se mettre à briller de joie.

Après quelques minutes ils se détachent et tous les deux se mettent face à nous.

-Waouh, je vous connais, vous étés Monsieur Barton!

-Trowa.

-Pardon Trowa, je vois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais Quatre, et ça a l'air de marcher si vous étés la tous les deux au bout de Quatre ans!

Il regarde Zach et penche la tête sur le coté:

-et vous étés?

-Zach.

-Bonsoir Zach, on ne se connaît pas je crois?

-non j'ai été invité pour rencontrer Heero.

Je met ma main sur mon visage et soupire, il ne pouvait pas se taire lui? J'ai jamais vu quelque d'aussi bête, je lui lance un regard noir, qu'il ne voit pas évidemment puisqu'il observe toujours Duo.

-oh je vois. Heero.

Froid, distant, cassant, quels retrouvailles, et dire que j'attendais cela depuis plusieurs années, je n'arrive pas à définir si cela aurait pu être pire ou non.

-Duo.

Évidement je réponds par le même ton, à croire que je n'ai pas évolué depuis le lycée.

Duo se retourne et tend la main vers un homme qui est resté en retrait depuis le début, ce dernier s'approche et attrape la main de Duo.

-Je vous présente Nathan, mon compagnon depuis un an.

-Salut Nathan!

-bonsoir.

-Nat' voila Quatre Trowa et Heero, je t'ai parlé d'eux.

Il m'observe longuement et me regarde avec dégoût, oui il lui a parlé de moi mais pas en bien a mon avis, je lui rend son regard, Duo est a moi je ne vois pas de quel droit il pose ses mains sur lui.

-Je vous mets à l'étage dans un boxe okay?

-on te suit!

Quatre et Duo partent devant, Trowa reste avec moi en arrière et Zach est trop occupé à lancer des regards intéressés au fameux Nathan pour remarquer qu'on monte tout de suite.

J'écoute vaguement ce que Duo dit a Quatre quand j'intercepte une phrase qui retient mon attention.

-Elsy?

-oui je te la présenterai tu vas voir du haut de ses 5ans elle est magnifique c'est mon portrait craché au niveau du caractère il parait.

-j'ai hâte de la voir,

-elle est en cuisine elle s'amuse je vais aller la chercher.

-d'accord alors le LC.Kat c'est en son honneur?

-oui et le tien…

Je décroche de nouveau a ce moment la, alors en plus de revenir avec un copain il revient avec une fille… que de nouvelles.

Nous nous installons a une des table entourés de rideau que Duo nous indique, évidemment je me retrouve a coté de Zach, qui essaye de me parler.

-hm?

-oui je suis désolé apparemment vous…

-hm

-euh enfin je veux dire vous n'aimez pas…

-hm

Quoi ? Il m'énerve je ne l'aime pas et en plus il me parle de je ne sais quoi, je fais juste en sorte qu'il pense que je m'intéresse a la conversation.

Quelques minutes plus tard le fameux Nathan revient prendre notre commande, Zach comme je l'avais prévu lui fait un sourire charmeur.

Je laisse Quatre choisir pour moi et puis je pars dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que j'entende des petit pas venir vers nous.

Une main se glisse entre les rideaux et une tête apparaît, c'est une fille, elle doit avoir 4 ou 5 ans, j'en déduis que c'est la fillette dont parlait Duo.

Il arrive pas longtemps après et attrape une chaise plus loin pour s'asseoir en bout de table, il prend Elsy sur ses genoux et sourit, heureux.

-Elsy, voila quatre tu sais je t'en ai parlé?

-oui!

La petite brune se retourne vers le blond dont lui parle duo et l'observe quelques secondes avant de me regarder.

-et le joli monsieur là c'est qui?

Duo me regarde et fronce les sourcils.

-il n'est pas joli, et c'est Heero, tu te souviens?

-ah oui mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était joli.

-Elsy.

-d 'accord!

Elle descend des genoux du châtain et repart vers Nathan qui est un peu plus loin.

-alors comme ça Zach vous étés avec heero?

-NON!

Je me lève pour protester puis me rassoit tout rouge, décidément je me fais remarquer ce soir…

-Hm…

Duo me regarde l'air sceptique puis se met de nouveau a parler avec Quatre.

* * *

A suivre… 

Voila! Laisser moi votre avis J bon ou pas!

Bisous

Lylo


	10. Blasé Par Ces Sentiments

**Auteur**: toujours pareil

**Disclaimer: **le même que pour les autres chapitres!

**Merci** a Lolie, Jojo, SNT59 (laisse moi ton mail si tu veux que je réponde la prochaine fois mais merci :) et je n'ai pas très bien compris ta question désolé), Iroko, Nass, ilham.

Cette fois j'ai répondu si je me souviens bien :) .

**Merci **aussi a tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews (par orgueil masculin par exemple… Oui tu dois te sentir viser lol).

**Note de moi: **Coucou! Plus rapide la non? 15 jours a peu près je crois, on est pas encore retourner aux une semaine du départ mais c'est déjà mieux que les 4mois du dernier chapitre non? Lol

En espérant que cela vous plaise, j'ai beaucoup plus développer les sentiments et sensations ou pensées des personnages, mais l'action avance aussi :p

Bientôt la fin, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre j'avance a l'aveuglette lol.

Chapitre toujours pas bêta lecté désolé… je vais faire mon max' mais comme d'habitude ça serait pas super a mon avis.

**Et enfin! Je dédicace **(j'aime pas ce mot mais j'en ai pas d'autre sous la main lol) ce chapitre a un lecteur pour qui je l'ai écrit plus rapidement que prévue (pour éviter de me faire torturer lol) en espérant que cela te plaise toujours (et vous pouvez le remercier sinon le chapitre serait pas la! Lol)

**Enfin **après tout ce blabla presque inutile:

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10: - BLASE DE CES SENTIMENTS -**

* * *

**POV HEERO**

La tête posait sur ma main, le coude sur la table, je tape la cuillère, en rythme avec une chanson, qui passe sur mon assiette.

Je baille et ferme les yeux bercés par les voix qui m'entoure, enfin surtout sa voix, toujours la même.

Envoûtante et joyeuse, il nous raconte les États-Unis, il nous raconte sa rencontre avec Nathan, je m'en passerai, il nous raconte comment il a monté son restaurant.

Et par moment la voix gracieuse, ironiquement bien sur, de Zach s'élève, tout aussi joyeuse que duo mais beaucoup moins jolie à écouter.

«-et vous Nathan pourquoi étés vous venu? »

Piètre tentative de drague vous avez remarqué?

Il est comme ça depuis un moment.

Je souris en entendant les premières notes d'une chanson que j'apprécie particulièrement s'élever.

_« I can be as humble as the next guy  
Or I can blink and make you crumble from the inside »_

Ma bouche forme les mots sans les prononcer pour autant.

Duo se tourne enfin vers moi et je le sens me scruter comme attendant une réaction de ma part.

Moi j'observe Elsy jouant à coté de notre table tentant d'oublier la présence presque étouffante de l'homme que j'aime.

_« I could be every nasty thing, you ever thought a man could be »  
_

Je repense aux années passées, aux espérances que j'ai eu, tout ça pour le retrouver quatre ans après dans les bras d'un autre, comique non?

Je suis blasé par ce que la vie m'apporte, parfois je me dis que ça aurait été plus simple d'être hétéro et d'aimer une femme gentille et douce.

Je suis vraiment fatigué pour penser ça moi.

Mon lit m'appel vous l'entendez pas?

_« I can make you see the beauty of a new sun  
or I can be the source of your desperation »  
_

Oh ça oui, tu peux être tout ce que tu veux et me montrer ce que tu veux, moi je reste la a t'aimer et te regarder lui sourire, chaque geste tendre que tu as pour lui, chaque mots doux me fait mal comme un poignard dans le cœur.

A croire que je suis masochiste.

Je me pose la question, enfin trop de questions tu les questions, et je deviens vraiment cons ce soir.

_« But every night you go home alone  
and dream about being underneath me »  
_

A ça oui j'en rêve, depuis le temps que je voudrais être en dessous ou au dessus, peut m'importe tant que je te sens contre mon corps.

Oula je vais orienter mes pensées différemment.

Je laisse mes yeux parcourir ton corps finement muscler par je suppose un peu de sport et tes yeux briller de joies, pour un autre que moi.

Triste destin.

_« Can't you see through this disguise  
Find the little boy inside »  
_

Je t'ai laisser souffrir dis? Est-ce que j'ai été si con? Au point de ne pas voir que toutes tes blessures n'étaient rien comparées aux miennes? Dis Est-ce que tu sais que j'aurai donné ma vie pour toi? Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu représentais réellement? Je n'ai fait que te repoussais alors que chaque parcelle de mon corps et mon cœur t'appelaient.

J'ai toujours été si faible face à toi.

_« I'm afraid of falling  
Love is pain… »_

Laisse moi rien qu'une fois avoir le droit de t'aimer comme il le fait, laisse moi le droit de t'avoir dans mes bras.

Je tourne mon regard vers l'autre bout de la table, vers le petit blond plus exactement et sur la bouteille qu'il tient a la main, très intéressante celle la quand elle veut.

Je croise le regard réprobateur de Quatre et hausse les épaules alors que je me penche traversant la table pour récupérer la vodka.

J'observe l'étiquette, a qu'Est-ce que j'aime ça parfois, doux poison qui se diffuse dans nos veines, nous laissant un parfum d'insouciance et de courage sur tout le corps.

Je verse un verre, puis deux, trois…

Je ne sais plus a vrais dire je ne compte plus et personne ne me regarde faire donc je crois que je m'en donne a cœur joie.

Mais j'en enfin la foi de tendre une oreille plus attentive a ce que dis Duo.

Mes yeux doivent surment un peu trop le fixer car il se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils m'envoyant un regard neutre.

Je n'aime pas ces regards.

**POV DUO**

Heero enchaîne les verres depuis un moments, qu'Est-ce qu'il peut être puérile, il me regarde un peu trop et ses yeux laissent des marquent sur mon corps, qui se réchauffe malgré moi.

J'ai horreur de ces sensations qu'il fait naître, de cette passion qui se déchaîne, même si ma voix est calme est posée.

Je le déteste d'être ce qu'il est.

Je le déteste de faire tout ça alors que Nathan est la, de ce donner en spectacle.

« Heero tu as assez bu »

Apparemment Quatre aussi l'observer.

Il lui enlève la bouteille des mains et je secoue la tête.

« Nooonn Quat'r rend moi la!

-heero ferme la tu pues l'alcool

-oh parles gentiment tu veux. »

Ces yeux sombres de colère se plonge des les miens, il sait qu'il a toujours a eu un pouvoir sur moi et il en a conscience.

Il se lève de table titubant et tape sur un mur avant de baisser la tête et de continuer son chemin.

« Je vais le voir »

Nathan fronce les sourcils mais me laisse faire.

Je retrouve heero en bas assis contre un mur, les lumières sont éteintes on a fermé le restaurant depuis une heure, je reste quelques minutes, là a l'observer, la tête relevé, appuyé sur le béton froid, et les mains sur les genoux, les serrant plus fort que normalement.

Il a les yeux fermés, et se mord les lèvres comme pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

Je m'approche doucement et reste debout le surplombant de toute ma hauteur.

Il me parait si faible a cet instant la que je m'adoucis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler ses erreurs passés et de sentir la rage se mélanger a un sentiment que je pensais avoir enfouit loin dans mon cœur.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux? »

Je suis surprit par le ton las de sa voix, que je ne lui ai connu que rarement.

« Ça serait a moi de te demander ça, tu bois comme pas possible avant de m'observer comme si Elsy m'avait fait un dessin a l'indélébile sur les joues, et tu te bars en tapant dans les murs de mon restaurant. Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches?

-moi rien alors laisse moi, t'inquiète je vais m'en aller rapidement.

-putain mais qu'Est-ce que t'as? »

Il ouvre les yeux et se lève les poings toujours serrés.

« Qu'Est-ce que j'ai? Mais t'es aveugle?

-non pas que je sache.

-tu as disparut 4ans, sans que je ne puisses m'expliquer, sans une seule nouvelle, j'ai rien fait pendant 4ans a part attendre sombrement le moment ou tu daignerai réapparaître! Quatre depuis plusieurs mois c'est mit en tête de me faire rencontrer des hommes qui te ressemblent pour qu'enfin je cesse de penser a toi. Et quand enfin je te retrouve c'est dans les bras d'un autres, et je peux pas désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de tort mais il n'empêche que ces putains de sentiments que je voulais détruire sont toujours la voila ce que j'ai!

-… »

Je m'attendais a une leçon de moral, du genre, t'as fait ton gamin en partant pour un rien, un truc du genre bien heero, mais pas a une semi déclaration, mi haine mi amour…

Mon cœur bat plus vite qu'il ne devrait et ça me fait peur, heero me fait peur, j'ai peur de moi et de ce que je pourrai faire…

« Pars heero, pars s'il te plait…

-oui je vais partir mais avant. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demande de finir sa phrase, mais je n'ai le temps de rien dire qu'elle est happé par des lèvres chaude.

Heero pose avec possessivité sa main sur ma nuque et l'autre autour de ma taille, ma plaquant contre lui.

Il a un goût de vodka mélangé à une saveur sucrée qui n'appartient qu'a lui.

Je ne réagis pas, bien trop perdue dans mes sensations.

Il approfondit le baiser, et instinctivement mes mains se pose sur le bas de ses reins, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir.

Je pense à Nathan mais son image est vite remplacée par celle d'heero.

Je sais que c'est bien pas, mais merde l'interdit a un goût de paradis la, et ça donne pas envie d'arrêter.

Après quelques minutes que je ne vois pas passer on se sépare et tendrement une main passe sur ma joue avant d'effleurer ma lèvre puis heero me regarde dans les yeux.

« Au revoir, mais pas adieu, je t'aime trop pour m'avouer vaincu. »

Je suis sonné par tout ça je le vois a peine me dépasser pour sortir.

* * *

**A Suivre…**

**Je** crois que le chapitre est moins long que l'ancien en taille mais j'avais envie de couper la :)

**Et** enfin je rajoute au Disclaimer, la chanson se m'appartient pas mais est a _SR-71 _et s'appel _They all fall down._

**Alors **sinon un avis:) Ça vous a plu?

J'ai été plus rapide ?lol

**Comment **voyez vous la suite? Tout ça quoi n'hésitez pas et puis j'aime les longues reviews qui donne envie :D

Bisous

**_L_**ylo


	11. Mon Coeur S'enmêle

**Auteur**: toujours pareil

**Disclaimer: **le même que pour les autres chapitres!

**Merci** a Callicles, Nass, ilham et STN59 pour vos reviews :)

**Merci **aussi a tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews.

**Note de moi: **coucou, désolé pour les deux mois d'attente mais j'ai bossé tout juillet et je n'ai pas eu internet de tout le mois d'aout.

Mais la fin approche a grand pas, en fait il ne me reste que l'épilogue, mais pas vraiment un épilogue, enfin un chapitre vous verrez si vous le prenez comme épilogue ou non!

Il sera publié normalement avant mardi matin(reprise des cours pour moi) car je tenais a finir cette histoire avant d'attaquer ma terminale…

* * *

**!Bonne Lecture!**

CHAPITRE 11 : MON CŒUR S'ENMELE

* * *

Duo se réveilla ce matin la blottis dans les bras de Nathan, un mal de tête pointant le bout du nez.

Quand Heero était partis le soir d'avant il était resté longtemps seul à réfléchir. Il était vraiment perdu.

Incapable de savoir réellement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait consciemment perdu le japonais quelques années auparavant mais il c'était sentit tellement trahit et voila que son passé revenait a la charge il ce doutait que ça arriverait en revenant en France mais pas si vite, pas comme ça.

L'homme à ses côtés remua et Duo referma les yeux, il ne voulait pas affronter la réalité en tout cas, pas tout de suite.

Nathan se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot pensant que son amant dormait toujours, pour lui aussi la soirée avait été éprouvante , Zach n'avait pas arrêté de le draguer certes il était vraiment très beau mais il c'était juré de ne pas faire souffrir Duo et ce dernier avait aujourd'hui plus qu'hier besoin de son aide, c'était a lui de choisir ,Nathan aimait Duo mais il savait aussi que le châtain n'avait pas totalement oublié Heero et même si il devait avoir mal Nathan voulait que son amant soit heureux avant tout, que se soit avec lui ou bien avec un autre.

A cette pensée Nathan ferma les yeux et tenta de faire apparaître un sourire sur son visage en vain.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Elsy et s'approcha de son lit, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, c'était il le sentait une des dernières fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

« Nat? »

Il se retourna vers la porte ou, Duo appuyé contre le chambranle le regardait.

« Hey toi ça va? »

Il reposa la fillette au sol et s'approcha de son amant pour l'enlacer, ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance même si le cœur n'y été pas vraiment il s'en voulait de ressentir des sentiments pour le japonais alors qu'il été incapable de rendre son amour a Nathan.

« Duo, si il y a un problème jure moi de me le dire tout de suite et de ne pas me le cacher. »

L 'américain ferma doucement les yeux en pensant qu'alors il devrait lui parler la tout de suite, puis croisa les doigts dans le dos de Nathan et répondit:

« Promis »

Nathan soupira et lâcha Duo.

« On va déjeuné j'ai faim moi!

-c'est partit »

Duo sortit le premier de la petite chambre rapidement suivit par sa fille et Nathan.

…

« Elsy reste par là! »

La petite fille lui tira la langue et alors qu'il allait répliquer son portable sonna.

« Allo?

-Duo c'est Quatre.

-Oui kit kat je t'écoute.

-je suis avec heero et Trowa tu fais quelque chose de particulier ou on peut se voir? »

Malgré son angoisse de revoir Heero alors qu'il se trouvait avec Nathan il sourit et lui répondit:

« Je suis au parc vers le restaurant vous n'avez qu'a nous rejoindre.

-ok on arrive à tout de suite »

Et sur ce le blond raccrocha et Duo se tourna vers son amant pour l'informer de leur venue.

« Ils viennent?

- oui ça ne te dérange pas?

-non pas du tout j'aime déjà beaucoup quatre!

-ok »

Nathan ferma les yeux quelques secondes, il avait définitivement peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et Elsy qu'il considérait comme de sa propre famille, aussi quand il vit heero approchait un jean tombant sur ses hanches et un débardeur noir mettant en valeur son torse ainsi qu'un paire de lunette de soleil négligemment posé sur sa tête il soupira et décida qu'il fallait qu'il commence a oublier Duo, pour une fois il allait penser a lui et aider le châtain a se décider sur ses sentiments, cela faisait trop longtemps que tous les deux vivaient sur des non dit et des faux sentiments, il savait qu'il y avait toujours eu de la tendresse, mais il savait aussi que l'amour ne venait que de son coté a lui, Duo ne lui avait jamais promis un amour éternel et il ne demandait pas ça, mais ce dernier ne lui avait même jamais dit je t'aime et ça pour Nathan cela voulait tout dire.

Duo de son coté sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine en voyant ses amis arriver.

Il attrapa la main de Nathan et la serra fort dans la sienne comme pour se rassurer, il sourit en voyant sa fille courir vers eux pensant qu'elle avait voir Quatre, mais il fut surpris de la voir tendre les bras a Heero, ce dernier ne montra en rien ses sentiments, comme d'habitude, et la prit contre lui puit finit le chemin jusqu'au banc ou été assis le couple.

« Hé Kit kat ça va?

-oui et vous.

-bien alors vous avez pas fait trop de folie cette nuit j'espère? »

Quatre rougit alors que Trowa eu un sourire en coin sans toute fois répondre a la remarque lancé.

« Non bien sur que non…

-je rigolais. »

Heero regarda Duo et eu envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite mais la main de Nathan sur le genoux de l'Américain l'en dissuada et il reporta son attentions sur un arbre - intéressant si on s'appelait Heero Yuy- dont les feuilles voletaient au vent, puis il aperçut plus loin un garçon qui lui faisait des signes discret, il sourit en le reconnaissant et reposa Elsy au sol.

« Excusez moi je reviens! »

Et sans un regard pour personne, ignorant Duo qui ne cessait de le fixer, il se dirigea vers l'homme et le serra dans ses bras.

« Alors Pierre t'es rentré et tu me l'as même pas dit?

-désolé je suis arrivé qu'hier j'ai eu le temps de prévenir personne »

Pierre était brun avec des yeux bleus clair, lui et Heero se connaissait par des amis commun après avoir couché ensemble ils c'étaient aperçut qu'ils avaient enormement de point commun et etaient devenus très amis.

C'était avec lui qu'il critiquait la fuite de Duo quand il en avait besoin -soit très souvent-, c'était avec lui qu'il sortait en boite le soir, ils avaient convenus sans réellement en parler que l'autre avait toujours raison quoi qu'il ai fait, après tout aucuns des deux n'avaient besoin d'une nouvelle personne pour leur faire la morale a chaque faux pas.

« Alors Londres?

-comme d'habitude.

-je te reconnais bien, les anglais ne t'ont pas changé!

-on fait comme on peut, dis ce soir je vais en boite avec deux amis tu viens avec nous? »

Heero montra de la main la direction ou se trouvait encore le petit groupe qu'il venait de quitter et répondit:

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je leur propose de venir aussi?

-bien sur que n… »

Pierre s'arrêta dans sa phrase et se pencha au dessus de l'épaule d'Heero puis ahurit dit:

« Attends! Longue natte, yeux tirant sur le violet, c'est le fameux Duo que l'on critique tous les deux aux moins une fois par semaine depuis deux ans? »

Heero acquiesça et Pierre se mit à rire :

« Vu les regards noirs qu'il me lance toi tu es déjà passé par la, et tu devrai me présenter, surtout que le garçon assis sur le banc et tout a fait a mon goût! Tu devrais le savoir…

-c'est le nouveau copain a Duo

-Hé bien raison de plus, il te faut bien quelque un pour le virer du milieu si tu veux récupérer ton bel américain.

-tu n'y arrivera pas il aime trop duo.

-tu paris? »

Pierre passa une langue mutine sur sa lèvre inférieure et fit un clin d'œil à Heero qui lui sourit amusé par son ami, il avait oublié que quand ce dernier voulait quelque chose il l'obtenait toujours.

« Allez viens tu meurs d'envie de le voir de plus près!

-Oh que oui. »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Nathan; Elsy elle jouait dans le bac a sable a quelques mètres de là.

Quand Heero et Pierre arrivèrent près du petit groupe Duo continuait d'envoyer des regards noirs au brun.

« Je vous présente Pierre un ami a moi

-Salut! »

Pierre leur adressa un sourire a chacun puis regarda Duo et engagea la conversation.

« Tu dois être le fameux Duo dont Heero m'a tant parlé? Et la magnifique petite la bas et avec vous j'ai cru comprendre?

-oui c'est ma fille adoptive »

Duo c'était mis sur la défensive automatiquement.

« Bien je viens de proposer a Heero de sortir en boite se soir mais je ne voulais pas vous laissez derrière donc si ça vous dit, un ami a moi dirige le Vip room on peut rentrer gratuitement si cela intéresse quelque un.

-ah bien sur que moi ça me dit! Trowa aussi pas vrais? »

Le petit blond donna un coup de coude à son amant qui se vit obligé d'accepter.

« Duo ? Et euh Nathan c'est ça?

-non on ne peut pas avec Elsy.

-Ah si c'est le problème ma sœur se fera un plaisir de la garder.

-eh bien moi je suis un peu fatigué… et euh… »

Nathan soupira devant les excuses qu'essayait de fournir Duo et se décida a intervenir, se soir serait la fin pour eux, il prit une longue inspiration et baissa la tête avant de dire.

« Mais non allez Duo sortons un peu, on n'est aller pratiquement nulle part sauf dans se parc depuis notre arrivée.

-bon je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors.

-Cool! Donc on dit a minuit au Vip room.

-ok…

-bon je vous laisse a se soir tout le monde. »

Pierre salua tout le monde et sourit a Heero avant de s'éclipser rapidement suivit par Quatre Trowa et le japonais.

…

Duo et Nathan passèrent déposer Elsy chez la sœur de se fameux Pierre avant de prendre la direction de la boite de nuit ou ils avaient tous rendez vous, L'américain ne cessait de se tordre les mains d'anxiété…

« Duo calme qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives? »

Nathan lui était plutôt calme et blasé quand a ce qu'il allait devoir faire se soir.

« Rien mais je n'aime pas trop aller dans ses endroits la tu sais…

-menteur, on y aller tout le temps a Seattle et je me souvient d'un déhanchement de ta part qui n'avait rien de novice. »

Duo sourit à ses souvenirs.

« Le tien était pas mal aussi.

-merci merci je sais »

Nathan sourit et se dit que c'était ça qui allait le plus lui manquait, leur blague et délire débile et leur façon de s'amuser comme deux enfants…

« On est arrivé! »

Nathan coupa le moteur et ouvrit sa portière, rapidement suivit de Duo, la fille d'attente devant la boite était longue et Nathan resta étonné de voir autant de gens, puis il aperçut plus loin l'ami a Heero qui leur faisait signe.

« Les autres sont déjà dedans, on les rejoints?

-c'est partit »

Nathan sourit à Pierre et attrapa pour la dernière fois la main de Duo pour l'entraîner à sa suite à l'intérieur.

La musique était assourdissante et les lumière plutôt aveuglante mais l'intérieur était classe comme le voulait la réputation de la boite.

Duo repéra vite ses amis et alla s'asseoir vers eux.

Quand Heero vit Pierre rentrer il se leva et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant de le tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse.

L'américain resté assis était rongé par la jalousie de le voir si sociable avec quelque un alors qu'il était si distant avec lui depuis le matin, il les observa longuement avant que Nathan n'attire son attention et ne lui dise qu'il devait lui parlait.

Duo le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi Est-ce qu'on est rentré si c'est pour ressortir deux minutes après Nathan?

-t'inquiètes tu vas pouvoir re-rentrer sans problème…

-je sais, mais… pourquoi tu ne reviens pas avec moi? Si tu rentre a la maison je viens aussi.

-non Duo, tu ne peux pas venir, je, ce que je vais dire est plutôt dur pour moi alors je voudrai que tu me laisses parler s'il te plait, fais au moins ça pour moi. »

Duo acquiesça une boule de panique se formant dans son ventre il se mordit la lèvre sentant que Nathan n'allait pas lui déclarer son amour.

« Depuis qu'on est ensemble j'ai su qu'un jour sa finirait comme ça, il était évident pour moi que tes je t'aime qui ne venaient pas et l'histoire avec Heero ne ferait pas de nous un couple solide, j'ai tout fait pour pourtant, mais je ne te reproche rien, on ne décide pas a la place de notre cœur…Duo quand on est revenu dès que Heero est rentré dans le restaurant j'ai vu dans tes yeux briller quelque chose qu'il n'y a jamais quand tu me regardes, la jalousie dont tu as fait preuve dans le parc cette après midi m'a confirmé ce que je pensais, tu ne m'aimes pas..

-Nat'…je…

-laisse moi finir.

-oui.

-je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal Duo et moi je ne veux que ton bonheur, on tourne en rond, soyons honnête je ne fais pas partie de ton futur heureux alors je laisse ma place, je pars, alors je vais rentrer d'accord? Et tu iras dormir chez quatre cette nuit, demain je ne serai plus là…juste dis au revoir a Elsy de ma part elle me manquera autant que toi. »

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Nathan, Duo lui pleurait déjà depuis quelques temps.

« Où vas-tu aller? Tu ne connais personne ici.

-je ne sais pas a l'hôtel je vais me débrouiller.

-je …d'accord. Nat' même si je sais aussi que je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme tu m'as aimé sache que tu as pour moi une place énorme dans me vie, et que je n'ai jamais voulue que cela se passe ainsi…

-je sais Duo. »

Duo baissa la tête ses long cheveux cachant son visage humide.

Nathan sourit tristement a cette vue et passa une dernière fois sa mains dans ses cheveux couleur miel qu'il aimant tant.

« Sois heureux Duo, sois le pour moi s'il te plait.

-promis.

-merci pour tout »

Et Nathan partit, il sortit de la vie de Duo comme il y était rentré, par la grande porte, Duo l'admirait vraiment de laisser sa place aussi dignement, il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir l'aimer comme il aimait heero.

L'américain regarda Nathan rejoindre sa voiture et retourna dans la boite, il ne vit même pas qu'il passait a coté de Pierre, qui courait voulant visiblement rattraper quelque un.

…

« Duo! Duo! »

L'américain se retourna comme un zombi et vit Quatre s'approcher.

« Ça va? Où est Nathan?

-Il est partit…

-oh déjà?

-non Kit kat j'ai besoin que tu m'héberges se soir s'il te plait.

-bien sur mais pourquoi?

-Nathan vient de me quitter.

-Oh, bon viens t'éclater on parlera de ça a la maison demain. »

Malgré tous les efforts de Quatre Duo ne dansa pas et s'installa au bar.

« Une vodka sec s'il vous plait…non en fait la bouteille plutôt.

-oh a ce point alors?

-de quoi?

-pour commander une bouteille au bar alors que vous étés seul vous ne devez vraiment pas aller bien.

-effectivement. »

Le barman lui ouvrit la bouteille et lui donna un verre.

« Allez expliquez moi, je m'ennuie se soir, j'ai besoin de discuter un peu.

-vous étés sur? C'est long.

-mais oui j'ai tout mon temps »

Duo sourit et commença alors son histoire, l'homme en face de lui l'écoutait tout en servant les autres clients.

…

« Et voila où j'en suis…

-et bien voila votre asiatique qui arrive.

-in ou ça

-derrière »

Au moment ou Duo allait répliquer quelque chose il sentit quelque un s'asseoir a coté de lui il se tourna et vit effectivement Heero qui le regardait.

« Une vodka pomme s'il vous plait.

-bien!

-alors j'ai appris pour Nathan. Ça va?

-ne fais pas celui qui compatis Heero, de un ça ne te va pas et de deux je sais qu'au fond tu es plus qu'heureux qu'il soit partit.

-oui je dois l'avouer, mais il a tout mon respect, moi je n'aurai jamais pu partir de ma propre volonté pour laisser la place à un autre.

-tu es au courant de tout dis donc.

-oui j'étais dehors avec Pierre quand il t'a laissé et j'ai vaguement…tout entendue en fait.

-Oh.

-Duo je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore un peu? Est-ce que j'ai une chance de me récupérer de ma connerie d'il y a des années déjà?

-tu n'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles, c'est toi qui es censé me courir après, tu n'es pas censé me dire que tu ne me proposera qu'une fois de commencer quelque chose avec moi…

-effectivement mais n'évite pas mes questions.

-je ne sais plus vraiment ou j'en suis, Nat' est partit en me disant qu'il savait que je t'aimais, apparemment il a réussit a comprendre mes sentiments alors que moi-même je me suis totalement perdu dedans…

-Nathan est partit pour que tu sois heureux, et apparemment il pensait que tu le serai avec moi, pour lui tu devrai au moins essayer, en sa mémoire ou un truc du genre tu comprends?

-tu as bien changé Heero… »

Duo sourit et le japonais lui rendit puis il se leva et lui tendit la main.

« C'est a toi de voir si tu me laisses une autre chance, je ne te demande pas de repartir ce soir bras dessus bras dessous avec moi, j'ai déjà attendu plusieurs années donc je peux encore attendre quelques jours ou semaines, mais vient au moins t'amuser, tu m'as toujours dit que la vie était courte et qu'il fallait en profiter… »

Duo attrapa sa main et le suivit au centre de la pièce.

**…2 semaines après…**

« Elsy!! Tu es prête? On va être en retard.

-oui »

La fillette sortit de sa chambre un cartable dans les mains.

Duo déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de son appartement suivit de sa fille.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne vivaient que tous les deux, Duo réfléchissait toujours a la proposition d'heero, il avait déjà la réponse mais il aimait faire patienter le japonais, il c'était décidé a l'appeler après avoir laisser Elsy a l'école.

…

« Allo?

-Heero.

-Oh Duo je n'attendais plus ton appel depuis tout ce temps... »

Duo éclata de rire et puis se calma pour pouvoir continuer à parler.

« Justement je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on aille au restaurant ce soir? Je connais un chinois très bon près de chez moi.

-bien sur à quelle heure Est-ce que je dois être chez toi?

-disons 20h30.

-okay et pour Elsy.

-Kit kat la garde.

-parfait alors à ce soir!

-ciao »

Duo raccrocha souriant, il marcha longtemps en centre ville, il se sentait enfin heureux.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**O**n se retrouve donc ce soir, on demain pour la suite :)

**L**aissez moi votre avis Ça me fait toujours plaisir et si quelque chose vous déplait dites le!

**B**isous

**L_ylo_**


	12. Retrouvailles Et continuité

**Auteur**: toujours pareil

**Disclaimer: **le même que pour les autres chapitres!

**Merci** a une fan xD, Nass, yaone-kami, ilham et STN59 pour vos reviews :) Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews encore une fois, mais promis je le ferais pour les reviews sur ce dernier chapitre!

**Merci **aussi a tout ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews.

**Note de moi: **Et voila la suite et fin comme j'avais promis avant demain matin :) Elle marque la fin de la première fic que j'ai commencé a écrire (mais pas la première fini lol) en espérant qu'elle vous ai plu!

Aussi je tiens a préciser je n'ai toujours pas de bêta pour les fic de Gundam wing donc je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai bien peur que se soit une horreur!:)

**Sur ce:**

* * *

**! Bonne Lecture!**

CHAPITRE 11 : RETROUVAILLES ET CONTINUITE

* * *

Duo retrouva donc ce soir la Heero comme prévue, leur sourire et leur geste parlaient pour eux, c'était naturel, il avait attendu tellement longtemps pour en arriver la qu'aucun ne voulaient plus perdre une minutes.

« Duo, je vais être franc, quand on été jeune j'ai fait des conneries, mais aujourd'hui je voudrai me rattraper dis moi comment faire.. »

Duo le regarda dans les yeux essayant de savoir si il était sincère dans ses paroles ou non.

« alors aime moi, ne me laisse plus partir, je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne qui me suivra ou que j'aille, j'ai besoin de quelque un qui saura m'attendre quand j'irai mal, qui sera la sans m'étouffer et qui sera m'aimer sans me trahir, heero es tu prêt a réellement t'investir? Je ne veux plus souffrir si tu ne te sens pas capable alors dis le maintenant… »

Heero sourit et se leva il venait de payer l'addition, il tendit son manteau a Duo qui resta perplexe devant son geste.

Une fois dehors heero prit doucement l'américain dans ses bras prenant le temps de se souvenir de chaque sensation, de son odeur…

« Je suis prêt à tout ça pour toi, même si je n'en ai jamais été capable avant, je ferai tout pour toi, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre »

Sur ce il joignit le geste a la parole et se pencha pour lentement embrasser Duo qui frissonnait de bonheur.

….

Plusieurs années été passés, Heero et Duo vivait d'amour et d'eau fraîche comme le voulait le proverbe, ils avaient eu leur problème comme tout les couples, Heero avait du oublié sa vie de célibataire et ses sorties nocturne, Elsy avait du accepter que son père aime un autre homme que Nathan, et surtout qu'il lui vole son prince charmant, Duo avait du faire face a ses vieux démons, mais aujourd'hui il était un couple soudé.

Le LC.Kat était un des restaurant les plus réputés de Paris, et Heero l'aidait quand son propre travail lui permettait.

Duo n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de Nathan comme il l'avait prévu, Heero voyait de temps en temps Pierre mais l'américain refusait toujours de se joindre à leur sortie préférant un repas télé avec sa fille maintenant âgée de 8ans.

Quatre et Trowa vivait toujours le même amour, Ils faisaient des sortie a quatre avec Heero et Duo quand le temps leur permettait.

….

« Duo!

-oui?

-je sors tu n'as pas oublié.

Duo regarda le plat qu'il était en train de préparer et soupira, oui il avait oublié, il en avait préparé pour un régiment, de plus il fêtait son anniversaire se soir et il avait fait garder Elsy pour l'occasion.

« Non bien sur que non je n'ai pas oublié. »

Heero passa à coté de lui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

« J'y vais! »

Puis il ferma la porte d'entrée, Duo sentit les larmes monter a ses yeux, il était seul le soir ou justement il aurait du être dans les bras de son amant a faire l'amour toute la nuit et entendre des milliers de je t'aime.

Il arrêta la plaque de cuisson et posa son tablier sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il détacha ses cheveux et passa une main sur son visage, il était fatigué, Elsy l'épuisait dernièrement et Heero ne l'aidait absolument pas, son amour l'exaspérait aussi, il était déçu qu'encore une fois il se retrouve en solitaire.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir le téléphone sonna, il décrocha las de tout ça:

« Allo?

-Duo?

-Nat??

-oui…

-ça fait si longtemps.

-je sais je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de refaire ma vie avant de vous affronter de nouveau.

-c'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas

-Duo tu vas bien ça n'a pas l'air…

-Si je suis juste un peu épuisé avec Elsy.

-Ok, et Heero alors…?

-et bien tout va bien, nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans jusque la j'ai encore survécue on verra dans les jours a suivre. »

Nathan éclata de rire et Duo sourit, son ami lui avait manqué.

« Et toi alors?

-je vis avec Pierre depuis un an.

-Pierre?

-oui après qu'on se soit séparé j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps, on a commencé à se voir en ami et puis de rencontre en rencontre nous voila en couple.

-c'est bien je suis heureux pour toi mais pourquoi Heero ne m'a jamais rien dit il se voit souvent avec Pierre pourtant.

-je ne voulais pas que tu essayes de me revoir tant que je n'avais pas définitivement tourné la page.

-oh je vois.

-tu ne m'en veux pas?

-non absolument pas!

-en fait je t'appelais aussi pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, mais je ne vais pas te monopoliser je suppose que tu as des gens qui t'attendent, comme Heero et ta fille.

-non pas vraiment, Heero est sortit et Elsy est chez Quatre, je comptais fêter mes 25ans en amoureux mais c'est loupé…

-oh tu veux que l'on se fasse un restaurant pour parler du bon vieux temps ça me ferait plaisir de te voir.

-ok ou?

-tu connais le nha trang?

-oui c'est un vietnamien?

-oui on se retrouve la bas dans une demie heure disons?

-ok a tout de suite! »

Duo raccrocha content de sortir puis se changea et se dirigea au lieu de rencontre prévue.

Une fois sur place il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir son ex amant sortir du dit restaurant et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, on rentre?

-oui »

Duo suivit Nathan mais fut étonné de voir que tout était éteint, puis les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et il resta figé avant que des larmes embut ses yeux a la vue qui s'offrait a lui.

Une banderole avec écrit en gros « Joyeux anniversaire Duo » était accroché et en dessous se trouvaient Heero souriant Elsy dans les bras, entouré de Quatre Trowa Pierre… et Lauren.

Il se précipita dans ses bras la serrant contre lui, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Lauren!

-Ça va bien Duo? »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda, elle avait changé, elle faisait plus mature, et était encore plus belle.

« Oui et toi?

-très bien, je crois que tu devrais aller voir ton chéri c'est lui qui a tout organisé, je reste ici une semaine nous avons le temps de rattraper tout les moments perdus. »

Duo se tourna vers Heero qui déposa la fille de son amant par terre avant de s'avancer vers lui.

Duo se blottit contre lui pleurant, heureux.

« Tu croyais que j'avais oublié?

-oui…

-comment pourrai-je oublié les 25ans de l'homme que j'aime?

-désolé, je t'aime merci. »

Duo passa la soirée entouré des gens qu'il aimait, il était heureux, tout irait bien il en était sur.

* * *

**FIN!**

**R**ien a dire de plus si ce n'est que je n'aime pas particulièrement cet épilogue/chapitre mais je dois dire qu'il ne m'inspirait pas et que je ne voulais pas non plus publier juste une page donc Voilou )

**J**e tiens a remercier tout ceux qui ont lu, reviewer, aimé ou pas enfin bref tout ceux qui m'ont suivit et fait avancer dans cette histoire qui je dois dire a durer plutôt longtemps désolé encore de certains temps d'attente entre les suites parfois.

**S**inon pour ceux que ça intéressent j'ai une autre histoire en tête qui sera toujours avec pour couple Duo et Heero mais qui changera pas mal de décor enfin voila :)

**M**erci encore!

**B**isous a tous.

**L_ylo_**


End file.
